My One and Only
by JaxTellersOldLady
Summary: Jax and Jessa. Best friends since day one. They were eachother's first everything. But, Jax left Jessa for Tara. Now Jax regrets breaking it off, Will he get her back? Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I am making Jax younger in my story to work out with plot. Jax and Wendy were never married in my story; there would be way too many women in his life if they were married. **

**Jax and I. Together Forever. That's what I thought anyways, too bad it didn't turn out like that. Jax and I had been best friends since day one. Our moms were best friends since freshman year, and our dads were a part of the original nine. We spent all our time together. We had "play dates" from the age of four months. He punched a another kid in the face at preschool when we were 4 because he took my favorite doll. We were inseparable, if Jax was going somewhere, I was going with him. If I was going somewhere he was going with me. We told each other all our secrets. We played power rangers together after he told me Barbie was stupid and all the cool kids played power rangers. We went on adventures all the time and trouble always seemed to find us, but we never bailed on each other we always took the blame together. We were always helping each other through hard times. By the age of 14 we were closer than ever. That was until I found out I was moving to Utah because my dad was going go to another charter for Sons of Anarchy. He never really told me why we were moving, all he ever said is that it was "business" and we had to go. I gave my first kiss to Jackson Teller, the day I left. We kept in touch, talking all the time on the phone or through letters. A lot of bad stuff happened in Utah, a lot of stuff I wasn't telling Jax. I felt really bad but I didn't want him to know. After a rough first year in Utah, I was 15, coming home to Charming for a "vacation". Jax and I spent everyday and every night together while I was there. The night before I went back we lost our virginities to each other, he promised me he would always be there, waiting until I was 18 and could move back. I believed him. My parents were killed when I was 16. I told Jax they died in a car accident. I lied. But he couldn't know the truth. The only ones who did know the truth were Clay and Gemma, and most likely the other guys in the club. I moved back to Charming; Gemma and Clay were my guardians so I moved in with them. I came back to find Jax had a girlfriend. Her name was Tara. I was crushed but I never let Jax see it. She moved away when we were 19 to go to San Diego for schooling. She said she hated Charming. After a year of her leaving, Jax and I got "together" I wouldn't say we were ever officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend. As much as I wanted to be. When we were 23 she came back. At 24 they start dating again and once again I was crushed but this time I let Jax know it. We were fighting all the time about everything. Now were 27. They are still dating. Jax and I are becoming closer; we got over all of our fighting because we realized how important are friendship was and neither of us wanted to lose it. Jax had a one night stand 7 months ago when him and Tara "broke up" but after a week they were back together. Well that one night stand ended up getting a girl named, Wendy pregnant. Him and Wendy kept in touch. Although they didn't love or even really like each other, Jax got her pregnant and was gonna take reasonability for it. As of now I work at the shop, in the office with Gemma. Jax and I still always go to each other if were having a hard time or just need and/or want to talk. I live with Juice in a small 2 bedroom house. Neither one of us wanted to be alone, and let me tell you now, living with Juice can get very interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**JAX'S POV**

**My mom pulled outside, I walked over to see want she needed. **

"**Hey, I've been trying to call you" She said**

"**What's up?" I asked.**

"**It's Wendy" She said**

**I could feel the anger rise. Wendy was addicted to crack, I knew this wasn't good.**

**JESSA'S POV**

I was in the office doing paperwork, which seemed to be never ending. I heard the door open and looked up. Jax was standing in the door way, I could tell by the look on his face something was wrong.

"Come with me?" He asked in a pleading voice.

I got up and walked out the door, I caught up to Jax.

"What's wrong?' I asked

"Wendy" was all he said.

He handed me a helmet and got on his bike. I got on after him wrapping my arms around him. We got to the hospital, Gemma, Clay, Chibs and Bobby had tagged along behind us so we walked up with them.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked Tara

"When's the last time you saw her?" Tara asked.

"Couple of weeks," Jax said

"Her hands and feet were full of tracks," Tara sighed. "Toxicology reports aren't back yet but it's most likely crank."

"The baby?" Jax said softly

"We had to do an emergency C Section he's ten weeks pre-mature," Tara replied.

"Holy shit," Jax said getting angry

"Come on, let's sit down I'll walk you through it," Tara said

"Just tell me," Jax said, He was angry now an everyone could tell. I didn't blame him, I would be too.

"He's got a congenital heart defect and a gastro synchs, a tear in his abdomen," Tara was telling us, "The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs. But the CHD…"

"The family flaw," Gemma said

"Yes, it's genetic," Tara, told us. "Neither one would be fatal but the two together…The doctor gives him a twenty percent chance. And I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

No one said anything, we didn't really know what to say, this was horrible.

"The Doctor would like to fix his belly first, if he stabilizes he'll try to repair the heart." Tara continued "I'm so sorry, Jax." She said again.

I rubbed my hand on Jax's back trying to comfort him in any way. I felt so helpless. Jax and I always knew how to make each other feel better, but I didn't even know what to say to this.

"Stay here with my mom" Jax said to me

"Jax where are you going?" I asked sighing

" I have something I have to do" He replied.

He walked out. I could've tried to stop him but Jax was stubborn, if he wanted to do something he was going to do it, no matter what you said.

"Go watch him" Gemma told Bobby and Chibs, they nodded and left. After about ten minutes Clay had left also, he had to get back to the clubhouse. Gemma and I went to see Abel.

"He's tiny" I said looking at him, It broke my heart to see him like this

"He sure is" Gemma replied. We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Do you think he'll make it?" I asked Gemma

"Yeah, I think he will" She said. We stayed up there a couple of hours before going back to the club house.

**~ A week Later~**

"Wrench" Juice said. I was standing next to him talking and giving him the tools he asked for.

"Yeah…" He said to me before making a grunting noise while tightening a screw.

"Some guys are jackasses" he said referring to a guy I knew growing up that I was telling him about.

"Ha, yeah, you got that right" I said. He chuckled

"Coming home tonight?" I asked.

"No, I gotta stay here and do some stuff for Clay" He said

"Oh, I see how it is, Clay's more important than me" I teased

"Well, kinda" He said smiling.

"UH!" I said getting up and walking away, trying mess around with him.

"Jessa! I was kidding!!" He yelled "I love you!"

I walked up to Jax.

"Juice loves you?" He asked

"Apparently…" I replied. Jax laughed.

A couple hours later I headed home, I hated being home by myself due to what happened in Utah, that was part of the reason why I lived with Juice. I found something to eat and after that cleaned up the house. I was getting my stuff together to take a shower. That was until I heard a knock at the door.

* * *

So I hope you guys like this. Please review! =) I'm going to be uploading them 2 - 3 days apart, due to school and things like that. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door to see Jax standing there.

"Can we talk?" He asked

"Sure" I said "Lets sit on my porch, I wanna smoke" I told him.

"Ok" He said.

I grabbed my oversize reaper jacket off the couch and my cigarettes and lighter off the table, then stepped outside with Jax.

"What's up?" I asked lighting my cigarette.

"My mom told me I need to go see Abel" He said

"You do" I replied inhaling my cigarette.

"I can't"

"You have to" I said offering him my cigarette, he took it and inhaled. "Now is when he really needs you, you can't just bail on him Jax" I said

"What if I go see him and then he don't make it? Don't you think it'd be better not to see him at all, instead of going to see him and never seeing him again?" He asked.

"No, I don't" I replied "If you never go see him and then he don't make it, you'd hate yourself, I know you would regret it Jax." I said, he shrugged unsure what to say.

"Why are we even talking about him not making it?" I asked "He's a Teller, he's strong" I said.

"I don't know Jess" He said sighing.

"Lets go see him tomorrow" I said, he looked at me for a few minutes.

"Maybe…" He replied. I smiled "I said maybe" He told me pointing his finger at me smiling.

"That's good enough for me" I said. I was so happy I was getting him to see Abel. He may of only said 'maybe' but I knew I was going to get him to go, A 'maybe' for him, was a 'yes' for me. And he knew that.

"Juice here?" He asked

"No, he had to stay at the club house" I replied.

"Ohh" Was all he said back

"Yeah…" I said sighing"

"I should get going" He said "Thanks for talking"

"No problem" I said.

We stood up and said our good-byes.

"Make sure you lock up" He said walking off the porch.

"Will do" I replied. I shut the door and locked up like I told him I would, The took a shower and went to bed.

~ The next day~

I got up, put on jeans with a flowing grey top and black flats. I was going up to the hospital with Jax today. I got to the shop a little after nine, I saw Gemma and went up to talk to her.

"Hey Gemma" I said.

"Hey hun" She replied.

"Jax up yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just saw him, I think he's in the clubhouse" She said

"Ok, thanks" I replied and headed into the clubhouse. I walked in and saw Jax by the bar, I walked up to him.

"So you ready?" I asked

"For what?" He asked

"To see Abel" I said

"Umm, yeah, I said maybe" He said

"Ohh, yeah. Your going" I said, he laughed.

"Give me a second to get my stuff and we'll go" He said

"Ok" I replied and waited while he went to get his stuff. I talked to Chibs while I was waiting. Some people couldn't understand Chibs, Everyone in the club could, so could I. I think it's something you have to get used too. Soon enough Jax walked out.

"Ready?" He asked, He had his cut and gun on. He wore them everywhere.

"Yep" I said. We went outside, and got on his bike, then headed up to the hospital. We got to the hospital and I showed him where Abel's room was. I had been up there a couple times with Gemma to see him. We walked into Abel's room and went over to him.

"He's so little" Jax said.

"That's the first thing I said " I told him. He smiled.

"We always did think alike, didn't we?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling. The door opened and Tara walked in.

"It's family only" She said looking at me.

"Jessey is family" Jax replied. We stayed up there awhile before going back to the clubhouse.

"Thank you" Jax said as we were walking out of the hospital

"For what?" I asked

"Getting me to come up here" He said. "I'm really glad I did."

"Your welcome" I said smiling.

~2 days later~

It was Valentines day, I didn't have a valentine but I didn't mind.

"Jessa!" Juice yelled. I turned around.

"Hey" I replied.

"Hey" He said walking up to me.

"First, will you be my valentine?" He asked.

"Sure" I said laughing

"Ok, good" he said smiling "Because I got you this" He said pulling a necklace out of his pocket, It wasn't wrapped or in a box but I didn't care. It had a silver chain with a sparkling key on it.

"Aww thanks Juice" I said smiling.

"Your welcome" He said "And you see that key on it?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"That's cause you hold the key to my heart" He said before laughing.

"Aww, thanks, I love it" I told him

"Your welcome Jess" He replied. Juice and I had a strange 'relationship' we would flirt with each other, and get each other stuff on valentine's day and things like that but we both knew that at the end of the day, we were only friends. And we liked it like that.


	4. Chapter 4

"**This car is like sex" Juice said to kip and I. We start laughing at his comment. Soon we got deep into the conversation.**

**Juice lifted his leg up, putting it on Kip's shoulder. "Like this?" He asked smiling. I laughed.**

**I put my leg up on the car they had just got done working on. "Like this?" I asked back.**

"**You know it" They both said at the same time. All three of us laughed. All the guys were watching us from a distance.**

"**I'm not gonna ask" Clay said.**

"**Good, cause I don't wanna know." Tig replied.**

**JAX'S POV**

I saw Jessey, Kip, and Juice messing around with a car. I shook my head and walked into the office by my mom.

"Hey Ma" I said to her.

"Hi Jackson" She said. I looked out of the window at Jessey again, her long black hair blowing in the wind, she was beautiful.

"Why are you with Tara?" I heard my mom ask from behind me.

"What?" I asked turning around to face her.

"I'm not stupid Jax, I see the way you look at her, your still in love with her and we both know it." She said.

"Mom, don't, please." I said.

"She's not gonna wait forever Jax, She's gonna find a another man and you'll be crushed. Just like how she gets crushed every time she sees you with Tara" She said. She was right, I was still in love with Jessa. The biggest mistake I ever made was breaking it off with her to get back with Tara. I regret it everyday and if I could go back in time and change it, I definitely would.

"I gotta go" I said and walked out.

**JESSA'S POV**

After Kip, Juice and I got over our little laughing fit we were having, I decided to walk to the gas station that was 2, maybe 3, miles away from Teller-Morrow so I could get some more cigarettes and a new lighter.

I got there after about 20 minutes, I went inside got what I needed and went back outside. I stood in shock as I saw my own living nightmare standing across the street staring back at me, I couldn't believe he was back. I freaked out and went back inside. I couldn't walk back to Teller-Morrow with him standing outside. I stood in the gas station for a couple minutes unsure what to do next. Then Jax pulled up outside. I couldn't be more happy to see him. As he was walking in I ran up to him.

"In a hurry?" He asked smiling

" Jax will you get me out of here, please?" I asked panicking. Jax's smile faded as he saw the panic on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Now Jax, please?" I said again. Jax looked around trying to figure out what had happened.

"Yeah, lets go" he said and escorted me out to his bike. I looked back to see him still standing across the street. I got on Jax's bike and he sped off. He ended up taking me to his house. He got off his bike, then I got off and he grabbed my hand leading me into the house. He took me over to the couch and sat down, looking me straight in the eye.

"Tell me what's going on Jessa" He said


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP: He got off his bike, then I got off and he grabbed my hand leading me into the house. He took me over to the couch and sat down, looking me straight in the eye. "Tell me what's going on Jessa" He said**

I sat there for a second, I didn't want to tell him but I knew I would have to.

"Ok' I said in almost a whisper.

"When me and my parents moved to Utah, and we had this neighbor, named Robert Collin's, He looked about 35. He seemed really nice at first, but after awhile he wouldn't leave me alone, I always saw him, at the stores, everywhere." I said.

" I told my mom and she soon noticed too, after awhile it got worse, so my mom told my dad, he went over to his house, beat him up and told me never to come near me again. We put a restraining order on him too." I said.

"One night I went out with my friends and…" I start get teary eyed, He rubbed his hand on my lag to reassure it was okay.

"I cam home and opened the door. " I said and start crying "Jessa we can-" "No I gotta tell you" I said cutting him off, I took a deep breathe and continued.

"I saw my mom and dad dead, he killed them Jax" I said crying once again "And now he's back Jax, he was at the gas station" Jax hadn't taken his eyes off me since I started. I could see the anger but also the comfort coming from his eyes. "I always felt really bad for never telling you, but when I came back I wanted to forget everything that happened and I figured the best way to do that was not to tell anyone"

"Didn't he got to jail?" He asked.

"No, he went to a psych ward. Clay told me they were going to have one of the members of SAMCRO do something so they could get in jail and kill him but since he never went to jail they never got to kill him" I said to Jax "Now he's back for me just like he said he would be" I said crying really hard.

Jax pulled me into his chest as we laid back on the couch "Its ok Jessey, I won't let anything happen to you…I promise" He said wrapping his arms around me. I cried myself to sleep, Jax and I fell asleep in each other's arms.

JAX'S POV

I felt so bad for Jessa. I was kinda upset she had never told me but I understood her reasoning for it. I was never going to let him hurt her. Never. I fell asleep playing with her hair and holding her tight.

~The Next Day~

I woke up to Jax's phone ringing. He carefully took one arm off me, trying not to wake me, although I was already awake he didn't know that. He moved his hand around on the end table searching for his phone.

"Yeah" He said half asleep. He finished talking on the phone with a "yeah, ok" and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Clay" He replied "I gotta get going" He said

"Ok" I said while yawning, then sat up.

"Your coming with me" He said "I'm not leaving you alone with him back"

"I'm not baby, Jax" I said, Truth is I didn't want to be left alone but I didn't want Jax to know that, I didn't want to look weak.

"I know Jess" He said sighing "But I want you to be safe"

"Fine, Lets go" I said. I fixed myself up as much as I could with what I had. We left for the clubhouse. When we got there I had a feeling Jax would be telling all the guys what I had been trying to keep a secret for the last 11 years.


	6. Chapter 6

So I was going to wait one more day before putting this out but I figured I'd just do it now because its short, and I apologize for that. The next one will be longer. I promise. I hope you like it! Please Review.

JAX'S POV

**I told Clay to call a church meeting. He did. We were all sitting around the table.**

"**What's up?" Clay asked looking at me. **

**I sighed. "Jessa" I said**

"**Well what's wrong with Jessa?" asked Juice. Everyone looked at me. I start explaining the story, I didn't know who knew and who didn't.**

"**When Jessa was 14 she moved to Utah, she ended up getting a stalker, named Robert Collins. He was a neighbor at first, until he became obsessed with her. She saw him a lot. Whether it was at the store, the park, it didn't matter, he was there. Tony, her dad, beat him up and told him to stay away from Jess. They put a restraining order on him and moved about 20 minutes away from where they had lived. She came home one night, after going out with friends. She found her parents dead. Her dad was right by the door, her mom a couple feet away. She moved back because of it. Gemma and Clay were her guardians. Well he's back. Jessa saw him at a gas station" I told them. **

**It was quiet for a moment until Clay slammed his hand down on the table.**

"**Damn it!" he yelled "We wanted to kill that bitch 11 years ago" **

"**Why didn't you?" Juice asked**

"**We had it all set up. A member of SOA was gonna insult someone, then they'd have to go to jail, once they got in jail they were gonna kill him." Clay said**

"**But he didn't go to jail, he went to a psych ward" Jax said. Piney sighed.**

"**And I was the one that was gonna kill that son of a bitch" Piney said.**

"**Let's kill that bloody bastard!" Chibs yelled.**

"**Trust me, were going to" Clay said "and I don't want Jessa left alone at any moment"**

**~3 days later~**

**JESSA'S POV**

I was under what I called 'SOA Protection'. I was never left alone, I kinda liked feeling this safe. They saw Robert 1 day ago, but they lost him. Their still looking for him and said they won't stop till he's dead. I was still worrying a lot of the time. Even though I trusted the guys and felt safe with them, I was always going to worry.

Abel was getting out of his "toaster" today, and I was going up with Jax and Gemma. Jax and I went up on Jax's bike and Gemma toke her car. We got up to the room and waited for Tara to show up with Abel. She came in with Abel about 5 minutes later and handed him to Jax. It was so cute to see Jax and Abel together, Jax was a great dad. He made have made a lot of mistakes and a lot of people may of thought of him as a 'bad guy' but he wasn't. Jax had a soft side, but he didn't show it to a lot of people. I was one of the very few. After about 20 minutes of Jax and Gemma holding and cooing over him, Jax looked at me.

"Wanna hold him?" He asked

"Of course" I said smiling. He handed him to me and I looked down at him. He was adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, So I hope you guys like this one. Please review! =)**

**JESSA'S POV**

I once showed the guys that I could put both my feet behind my head, And after that Kip and Juice loved to see it.

"Isn't this getting old?" I asked Kip, Juice and Cherry. We were in Juice's room at the clubhouse and they wanted me to do it again.

"No, I love it!!" Cherry Said

"Do it! Do it!" Juice yelled. Kip then attempted to do it but ending up hurting himself and start moaning.

**BOBBY'S POV**

I was walking down the hall with all the bedrooms and I walked past Juice's room and then heard…

Jessa say "Isn't this getting old?"

Cherry say "No, I love it!"

Juice yell "Do it! Do it!"

And Kip moan. Now call me perverted but it sounded dirty to me. I walked down stairs and looked at the guys.

"Their doing some freaky shit up there" I said.

**JESSA'S POV**

After a day at the clubhouse I was going back home, I still had one of the guys with me at all times. And this time I had Jax. I walked up to my house, got my mail and went inside with Jax right behind me. There was a letter, it didn't say who it was from but it was addressed to me. I opened it and start reading…

'Dear Jessa,

I miss you so much. I can't stand not having you around. I can't wait till your mine, forever this time.

I will kill any man who stands in my way of being with you, that is how much I love you Jessa. I still love you as much as I did the first day I saw you. I'll see you again soon Jessa.

Love, Robert'

I start getting teary eyed, I was almost crying and Jax noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I handed him the letter and he read it.

"Fuck" He said angry when he was done reading. He looked up at me.

"Listen Jax, I don't wanna put you, or the guys in danger cause of this psycho" I told him.

"Were not leaving you Jess, your family. And family doesn't bail out on each other" He said.

"Jax I just-" I said before Jax cut me off.

"No, Jess. Listen to me. Nothings going to happen, you know why? Because were going to kill him" He said

"But Jax, he's not some normal guy you just find and kill, he hides. And he's good at it" I said

"He can't hide forever" He replied. I sighed and looked down.

"Your gonna be ok" He told me "I'll keep you safe" He said as he kissed my forehead. He pulled me into a hug. I felt so safe in his arms. I didn't want him to let go.

Juice came home that night, but Jax wanted to stay too, so he did. I got my stuff together to take a shower. After I got out I decided to go to bed, It had been a long day.

I walked into the living room and saw Juice and Jax watching tv.

"I'm going to bed" I said. They looked up after hearing me.

"Ok" They both replied.

I went into my room and laid in bed. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said. Jax walked in.

"Hey" He said

"Hey" I replied.

"I just wanted to let you know, if you need anything, I'll be in the living room" He said.

"Ok" I replied "But right now the only thing I need is a goodnights sleep" I said smiling. He smiled.

"Ok" He said. "Goodnight Jess"

"Night Jax" I said. And he shut the door.

I was so tired but I didn't sleep at all that night. I couldn't, I had way too many things on my mind and could not stop worrying. I was afraid something was going to happen to the guys because of me. I blamed myself for my parents death for the longest time. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to the guys.

**JAX'S POV**

I was laying on their couch. I couldn't sleep. That bastard that was after Jess was keeping me up. I loved Jessa more than anyone, this guy wasn't going to do anything to her. And I was going to make sure of that. He don't know what he's getting himself into messing with SAMCRO.

I laid there a couple hours just thinking. I wanted Jess to be mine again so bad. If only it was that simple. I could ask her out, I could tell her that she was the only one for me and I needed her to survive. I could give her everything I owned and anything she wanted. But I broke her heart, just to be with Tara. Why would she want me back?


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6 am the next day, I hadn't slept all night. I got up to make some coffee.

I stood in the kitchen and read a magazine while I waited for the coffee to finish. It was done a few minutes later. I got out a coffee mug and went to poor myself some.

"Hey" I heard. I jumped when I heard it. I turned around to see Jax.

"You scared me" I said

"Sorry" He said smiling

"It's not funny" I replied chuckling

"I know…sorry" He said trying not to smile.

"Want some coffee?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll take some" He replied. I got out another mug, poured him some and handed it to him.

"Wanna go out tonight?" He asked me

"What?" I asked not sure I heard him right

"I was gonna see if some of the guys wanna go to that new bar, I forget what its called but it has all those glass windows, and I want you to come with" He said "Maybe you could get some things off your mind"

"Yeah, that sounds fun" I said

"Ok" He replied smiling

**~Later that night~**

I was going to the bar with Jax, Juice, Kip, Happy and Opie tonight. I put on a black halter top, jeans and black leather boots.

I walked out of the clubhouse bathroom where I was changing and walked over to the guys who were waiting at the bar for me.

"You look great Jessa" Kip said to me smiling

"Thanks Kip" I replied "You don't look to bad yourself" I said and Kip smiled.

I felt bad for Kip with the way the guys treated him sometimes, So I always made sure I was really nice to him.

"Ready?" Happy asked us.

We all nodded and headed out. Juice and I took his car because it was starting to rain and I didn't want to be stuck on the back of a bike in the rain.

We got there and we were all laughing and having a great time, Happy and I were getting ready to have a drinking match, whoever could drink the most shots without stopping got a hundred dollars.

I was standing next to Jax in the bar, and walked in front of him to get something out of my purse when we heard gun shots go off-

* * *

I'm sorry its short but I had to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, Please review and let me know what you think =) Next one will be longer!


	9. Chapter 9

_**RECAP: I was standing next to Jax in the bar and walked in front of him to get something when gunshots went off.**_

* * *

_The bullets went clashing through the window. Jax pushed me to the ground and landed on top of me, but it was too late. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach._

"_Everyone ok?" Jax asked._

_Everyone was on the ground and slowly got up saying "Yeah" to Jax's question._

"_Jax" I said in almost a whisper. He looked down and saw me covered in blood._

"_Holy shit" Jax said. _

_Everything was going black and I could hear Jax yelling, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. _

_**JAX'S POV**_

"_Jessa" I said trying to get her attention, she didn't answer._

"_Jessa!" I yelled. She was out._

'_Damn it' I thought to myself._

"_Someone call 911!" Opie yelled._

"_We don't have time for that!" I yelled back. _

"_Juice, you have your car with you right?" I asked him._

"_Yeah" He replied_

"_Your driving" I told him. _

_I picked up Jessa bridal style and carried her out to Juice's car. I got in the back with her and pushed down on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Juice was driving like crazy, going through red lights and swerving on the road, in and out of lanes. But if it was going to get us to the hospital faster, I didn't care._

_We got to the hospital about 5 minutes later and I got out of Juice's car with Jessa as fast as I could. We walked into the ER._

"_We need a doctor!" I yelled while holding Jessa bridal style again. _

"_NOW!" Juice yelled louder than me while standing next to me._

_We had a gurney, doctor and at least 3 nurses within 2 minutes. I laid Jessa on the gurney and walked with her as far as I was allowed to go. After she went through the doors I turned around going back into the waiting room but first went into the bathroom. I went in and washed off my hands, which were covered in blood._

_I walked back into the waiting room to see Opie, Happy and Kip sitting with Juice. I walked over and sat next to Opie._

"_Your mom's on her way" He told me._

_I hung my head, now I just had to sit, wait and pray she'd be ok._

_**~10 Minutes Later~**_

_My mom walked through the door, I stood up and walked over to her._

"_How is she?" She asked_

_I shrugged. "I don't know yet"_

"_Ok, well lets just go sit down and wait" She said._

_We walked over and sat down. 4 hours went by and we still hadn't heard anything._

_A doctor finally walked out._

"_Who is here for Jessa Carter?" He asked._

_My mom, Opie, Kip, Happy, Juice and I all stood up. The doctor walked over to us._

"_Hi, I'm the doctor who did surgery on Jessa" He said_

"_And?" I asked anxious to hear the news_

"_Well, She was shot in the stomach but amazingly in missed anything big, arties and all that stuff" He told us._

"_So she'll be ok?" Opie asked_

"_Yeah, she'll recover. She is still unconscious and I don't know how long she'll be out. It could be an hour, a couple days, sometimes its weeks" He explained._

_I sighed and my mom start rubbing my back. "Can I see her?" I asked the doctor._

"_Yeah, but she is in intensive care, so it's only two people at a time" He said._

* * *

_Well I'm snowed in, so I am going to try and update within two days. Please Review and let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

**RECAP: "Can I see her?" I asked the doctor.**

"**Yeah, but she is in intensive care, so it's only two people at a time" He said.**

* * *

**JAX'S POV**

I walked into the room and looked at Jessa as she just laid there. She was pale, and looked lifeless, definitely not the Jessa I know, who's always upbeat, happy and had a smile that could light up the whole room. She looked so fragile, so broken. I hated seeing her with all those cords and iv's hooked up to her. I wanted to rip them off of her and her better myself, but I couldn't, not this time.

I went over and sat next to her, I grabbed her hand and just held it, I couldn't let go.

My mom was in the room with me and was sitting on the other side of Jessa.

"What did she do to deserve this?" I asked my mom.

"Nothing" My mom replied "The bad always happens to the innocent" She said as she grabbed Jessa's other hand and rubbed her thumb over the top of it.

* * *

I had been there 5 hours. Juice, Opie, Happy and Kip had all come in to see her.

I decided to get a cup of coffee to help me stay awake. I walked out of her room and went to get one.

While I was getting one, I heard Tara.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" I replied.

"I heard what happened to Jessa, it's horrible" She said.

"Yeah, it is" I said.

"Well, I just got done, your coming home with me right?" She asked.

"No, I'm staying here tonight" I told her.

"Well she'll be fine right?" She asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine but I'm staying here" I said sternly.

"Jax, I don't see why you need to stay here if she's going to be fine." She said getting mad.

"Tara, I'm staying here" I said raising my voice.

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes "You act like your dating her or something" She said

"She's my best friend, Tara! I'm not gonna leave her alone after she just got shot" I said loudly, trying to keep myself from yelling.

She didn't say anything.

"And if you wanna get mad and throw yourself a pity party, go ahead. But I'm staying here tonight, and you can't change that" I told her.

She walked off, but right now, I didn't care to much to chase after her.

I got my coffee and went back to Jessa's room.

**~The Next Day~**

It was 6am, I had been there since 8pm last night. I was awake all night. Everyone went home last night except me. They were all coming back up to the hospital today to see her again.

I was sitting back in the chair just thinking about memories Jess and I had…our first kiss, the time we lost our virginity to each other and all the fun times we had together.

There was one time I went to visit her in Utah, it was only for a weekend but it was one of the best times of my life, it had snowed when I went, and we built a snow man that was about 7 feet tall, it took us forever but it was worth it.

Then there was the time I took her to the beach when we were 15, it was when she came to visit me, we stayed there till 1 in the morning, just talking about our dreams and what we wanted to do with our lives. I told her I wanted to become apart of SOA, but we both knew that already. She told me, she wasn't going to plan her life out, she was just gonna go where ever it took her. But she said she was definitely moving back to Charming when she was 18, that was one thing she was sure of. We agreed that night that, no matter where our lives took us, we were going to be best friends the rest of our lives.

Then I start thinking about the all the sad times. Like the time in 3rd grade when she told me she liked another boy, I was crushed. It seems stupid to get so upset over something like that but back then, it felt like the end of the world.

There was the time my brother died. We were 12, and it was the worst thing in the world. We used to play with Thomas all the time. And for him to just be gone all the sudden, it was horrible.

Then the time when my dad died, We were 15 and we knew what really happened, unlike Thomas' death which we didn't understand fully. Jessa flew back with her parents as soon as they heard, and she never left me alone. That is one thing Jess knows about me. I can tell you I don't want you around and to leave me alone, but I really, just need someone to stay with me, and she always did. She helped me get through my dads death. I'm not sure I wouldn't be able to get through it without her.

And it was the same way when her parents died. I was there for her, because that's what best friends do, their there for each other no matter what happened. We always were there for each other and always will be. And if anyone thinks they can come in the middle of us and tear us apart, especially Tara, they better think again.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews last time! They mean a lot to me!! =) Please review again and let me know what you think!! Next one will be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**JAX'S POV**

I ended up drifting off and fell asleep in the chair. I woke up when heard the door open and looked up.

"Oh, hey" I said to my mom as she walked in.

"She wake up yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet" I replied.

It was now 9 am.

"You look like you need more sleep" My mom said. "Why don't you go home and rest…I'll stay up here with her"

"Nah, I'm fine" I said "I'm just gonna go get some more coffee"

"Ok, Jax" She said.

* * *

I walked down to the lobby and went outside for a quick smoke. I walked back in and went into the gift shop. I looked around for a few minutes and decided to get her some red roses in a vase, I paid for them, got another cup of coffee and went back to her room.

Clay was in the room with my mom when I got back.

"Hey Jax" He said to me.

"Hey" I replied as I sat down again. I stared at Jessa a few moments before Clay spoke.

"Were gonna get the asshole that did this" He said.

"I know we are" I said confident in my answer. Whoever did this to Jessa wasn't gonna get away, I just wasn't gonna leave Jess until she woke up.

We talked a few more minutes before Clay had to leave. My mom and I stayed up at the hospital. All the guys came up just to see how she was doing, they all loved Jessa, and I knew that. She had known most of them since she was a teenager, some of them she knew her whole life.

The day went by and Jessa still wasn't awake. It was late and everyone had gone home.

I grabbed her hand and rested my elbows on her bed.

"I love you so much Jessa" I said in almost a whisper.

I held her hand a few more minutes before I let go and sat back in my chair. I start rubbing my eyes, I was so tired but I wasn't going to leave Jessa.

**JESSA'S POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a hospital with lots of cords and iv's hooked up to me. I was in a lot of pain.

I looked to my side and saw Jax rubbing his eyes.

"Jax" I tried saying, but you could barely hear it. But Jax must of heard me, he looked up at me.

"Jessa, your awake" He said getting up and pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back for a moment.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were shot" He said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't really know what to say…except maybe ask for some pain meds.

"Your awake" A nurse said smiling as she walked in the room.

I smiled weakly "Yeah" I replied.

"How long was I out?" I asked turning back to Jax.

"About a day, almost two" He said, and I nodded.

"But trust me it seemed like a lot longer than that for me." He said "I mean, when you see your best friend laying in a hospital bed, one hour seems like a million years" He said smiling, I smiled.

"I'm gonna get some pain meds for you, try and make you comfortable" The nurse said.

"Ok" I said quietly.

"You hungry or thirsty?" Jax asked me.

I shook my head "No, not really. But thanks" I said.

"Ok, but if you need anything, just let me know" He said.

"Ok" I replied smiling.

The nurse came back in and gave me some medicine.

Jax and I talked for about an hour, then we start watching some tv. I ended up falling asleep.

**JAX'S POV**

I looked over to see Jessa had fallen asleep, I smiled and then got up to call my mom and let her know Jessa woke up. After that I went back and got as comfortable as I could in the chair and went to sleep.

* * *

Ok, So I hope you liked it =) Thanks for all the reviews last time! Please review again and let me know what you think!!


	12. Chapter 12

**~The Next Day~**

**JAX'S POV**

I woke up and looked at Jessa, she was watching tv. She turned and looked at me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" She replied.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did actually" She said.

We watched the tv for a moment before she turned back to me.

"Do you know you still talk in your sleep?" She asked.

"Do I?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah" She said laughing.

I rarely talked in my sleep. I don't do it often, never had. But one time my mom and Jessa heard me talking when we were younger, Jessa always teased me because I said I wanted some fried chicken one time. She never let me live it down.

**JESSA'S POV**

My hospital room door swung open and all the guys came in cheering, carrying flowers and balloons.

"Jessa! Your awake!" Kip yelled.

"Do you know how hard it is to survive with out you?!?" Juice asked, I laughed.

"I'm glad your awake love" Chibs said.

They all walked over and hugged me, then Gemma walked over to me.

"I'm glad you ok baby" She said kissing my cheek.

There were tons of balloons in my room, most of them saying get well, or they had smiley faces on them. But there was one that said 'Congratulations!'. I turned to the guys.

"Congratulations?" I asked them, then looked back at the balloon.

"Ask Juice about that one" Tig said. I turned to Juice.

"You know, like congratulations on waking up and being ok" He said.

"Ohh" I said trying not to laugh, everyone start laughing.

I looked around the room. I may not have siblings or Aunts and Uncles, and my parents might not still be alive. But looking around this room, I realized, this was my family. No matter how much we fight and argue sometimes, at the end of the day were always there for each other.

**~The Next Day~**

The day was going by very slowly. I hated hospitals, but I was stuck in one for 4 more days.

Gemma, Jax, Kip and Juice were the ones that visited me the most. It was about 1 in the afternoon and Jax was visiting me.

"You know, I'm really glad your ok" He said.

"Me too" I said laughing, he smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost my therapist" He said smiling. Jax always called me his 'therapist' because he said I gave him the best advice. I start laughing.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you" I said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" He said smiling, I smiled back.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a minute before I spoke again.

"You know, I'm afraid to die" I said. Jax looked up at me.

"Crazy right?" I asked

"We were raised in a world where, everyone prepared us for death, because they always said no one knows what tomorrow holds" I said "But ever since my parents and your dad were killed, I've been afraid of dying. Like…I'm not ready to die, but with the world we live in, it could happen next week for all I know" I told him.

"If I have anything to do with you dying…I won't let anything happen to you" He said, I smiled slightly.

We heard my door open and looked up to see Juice holding a bag of food up.

"I got you lunch!" He said smiling.

"Aww, thanks Juice" I said and smiled.

"No problem" he said handing it to me and kissing my cheek. He turned to Jax.

"Clay needs us back at the clubhouse for church" He said, then turned and pointed to me "But Gemma's coming up to see you" He said.

"Ok" I said getting my food out of the bag, it was a hamburger and fries, Juice knew me well.

"K, well we gotta get out of here" Jax said getting up, he came over and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, thanks for the food Juice" I said putting a fry in my mouth.

"Welcome" he said smiling.

"See ya later" Jax said walking out.

"Bye" Juice said.

"Bye" I said to both of them.

I sat and watched tv for awhile and ate my food. The door opened and I looked up expecting to see Gemma, but I was wrong. It was Tara.

"How you feeling?" She asked me.

"Umm, fine" I said, unsure why she was being nice to me.

"Well, um, I think we need to have a little girl-to-girl talk" She said.

'What are we, 4?' I thought to myself. "Ok…" I said

"I want you to stay away from Jaxy-" She said before I cut her off.

"His name is Jax" I said with coldness in my voice.

"Right. Well, stay away from him, your ruining our relationship" She said.

"You can't tell who I can and cannot see" I told her.

Gemma walked in the room before she could say anything else.

"Just remember what we talked about" She said walking out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!! I love reading them!! =) I'm going to be really busy the next couple a days so I probably won't be able to update for about 2 maybe 3 days, I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. But here is Chapter 12!! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

_**RECAP: Gemma walked in the room before she could say anything else.**_

_**"Just remember what we talked about" She said walking out.**_

_

* * *

_

"_You guys had a talk?" Gemma asked me after Tara walked out._

_I rolled my eyes "You could say that" I said._

_She walked over and sat down next to me._

"_How you feel hun?" She asked._

"_Ok, but I'm really sore" I said._

"_I bet" She replied._

"_So what did you and that bitch talk about?" She asked me._

"_Oh, well, she said I need to stay away from Jax because I'm ruining their relationship" I said._

"_Don't listen to her Jess" She said._

"_I'm not Gemma" I said._

"_So, uh, the office has been a mess since all this happened. I need you back" She said smiling, I smiled._

"_I'll be back as soon as possible…I cannot wait to get out of here" I said, She smiled again._

"_All the guys miss you. And Juice and Kip are like lost puppies without you around" She said and I laughed._

_We talked a couple hours about a lot of stuff, the club, Jax and just about everything else._

_**JAX'S POV**_

_After church, Clay had all of us on a search for whoever shot Jessa. Juice, Opie, Kip, Happy and I were all going back to the bar to try and find something that would lead us to this guy._

_We talked to the bartender and he didn't know anything. We were looking at the bullet marks left in the bar. The I came up with an idea._

"_Go back to where you were standing when the gun shots went off" I said. They all went to where they were standing that night. I looked at the bullet marks as they stood there. There was a bullet mark right next to every one of the guys, then it hit me._

"_Jessa wasn't meant to get shot, these bullets were for us" I told them._

"_But who would shoot at us?" Happy asked._

_I tried to think who it could be._

"_Mayan's?" Juice asked._

"_No, we're good with them right now" I said. "In that letter Jess got from Robert he said he'd kill any man who stood in his way of being with her again…he did this" I told them._

_

* * *

_

_After that we went back to the clubhouse and had church again that night._

"_So what's going on?" Clay asked as we all sat around the table._

"_Those bullets weren't meant for Jessa, they were meant for us" I said._

"_What'd you mean?" Tig asked._

"_We went back to the bar and the bullet marks were all right next to us, like it just missed each one of us." I told them. "But when the gun shots went off, Jessa was walking in front of me" I explained._

"_So the bullet was meant for you" Chibs said._

"_Exactly" I replied "And in the letter she got from Robert he said he'd kill any man who stood in his way" I said._

"_So he did this" Bobby said._

"_Ok, so here's the deal, I don't us doing anything except looking for this guy. Not only did he hurt one of our own, he tried killing you guys, which means he'll try to do it again." Clay said. We all nodded and headed out._

_**~Three Days Later~**_

_After 3 days of searching for Robert, asking people if they ever saw him and all that stuff, we found where he was staying._

_It was 30 minutes away from Charming and deep in the woods, no wonder we couldn't find him._

_But tonight we were going to kill him and Jessa wouldn't have to worry about him ever again._

_

* * *

_

_**~5 Hours Later~**_

_I was getting suited up, we were getting ready to leave to go kill Robert. I walked into the garage where Clay, Opie and Juice were standing. Juice and Opie were taking the SUV and Clay and I were taking our motorcycles._

_We got to the house where he was staying about 45 minutes later. Opie and Juice were staying outside to make sure he didn't get away._

_I kicked open the front door and within seconds he was shooting at us, we start shooting back then he stopped. We walked through the house slowly. Clay snuck up behind him and put him in a choke hold until Robert finally let go of his gun. Clay let go of him and I punched him in the face at least 5 times, then got up and kicked him in the stomach a couple times until Clay pulled me back._

"_Get it done with" He said._

_I looked at him laying on the floor The more I thought about how much pain he's caused Jessa, the more angry I got. Not only did he hurt her by shooting her, he took her parents away from her. Jessa was a complete mess after that happened._

_I raised my gun to him._

"_You wanna hurt Jessa?" I asked him._

"_Jessa wasn't meant to get shot, I would never hurt her" Robert said. "I love Jessa and she loves me!" he yelled. _

_I pulled the trigger, the bullet went right through his head._

_We got him wrapped in a bag and took him into the woods. As I watched his body burn the anger I've had for him ever since he killed Jessa's parents started to fade. He couldn't hurt her ever again._

_After that I got on my bike and went up to the hospital. I was walking down the hall that Jessa's room was on when I saw my mom walk out of her room. I walked up to her._

"_He dead?" She asked me._

_I nodded "Yeah" I said. She hugged me._

"_I'm so glad your ok" She said._

"_Jessa still up?" I asked her._

"_Yeah" She said._

_I walked into Jessa's room._

"_Hey Jax" She said._

"_Hey Jess" I replied. Then she saw the clothes I was wearing, I was in all black and she knew what that meant. But she didn't know we were going to kill Robert tonight._

"_Jax" She said sighing. _

"_What happened?" She asked._

"_Robert Collins?" I asked sitting down on her bed._

"_Yeah?" She asked back._

"_You don't ever have to worry about him again. It's been taken care of " I told her. _

_She pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much Jax" She whispered in my ear._

_

* * *

_

_Thank you so much for the reviews!! You guys are awesome!! I hope you liked it! Please review again!! : )_


	14. Chapter 14

**RECAP: She pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much Jax" She whispered in my ear.**

**JESSA'S POV**

I was stuck in the hospital for another day but I got to go home tomorrow. I felt a lot better but the doctors didn't want to take 'any chances' as they put it.

Jax brought me up some clothes so I could get out of the hospital gown. He brought a reaper shirt and sweatpants. I knew the reaper shirt was his because it smelled just like him, I loved that smell so much. And the sweat pants are probably the ones I left at the clubhouse the night we went out. Jax was sitting next to me and we were talking.

"Wanna go see Abel?" He asked me. I was allowed to get up and walk around now.

"Yeah, lets go" I said.

We walked out of my room and down the hall towards the elevators.

"How is he doing?" I asked him.

"Pretty good. They think he should be able to come home in about two weeks" He told me.

"That's great" I said.

"Yeah" He said and smiled.

We went up to the floor Abel was on and Tara was working. She walked up to me and Jax.

"Are you allowed to be walking around?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah, she is" Jax said before I could say anything. She stared at me for a second before Jax spoke again.

"We wanted to see Abel" He said.

"Ohh, ok. Well he's in there like always" She said and turned toward his room.

"K, thanks Doc" He said and grabbed my hand. "Wait till you see how big he's gotten within the last week" He said to me. He led me into the room and over to Abel's little bed.

"Wow, He has gotten a lot bigger" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, my mom calls it his growth spurt" He said.

"Yeah" I said laughing.

"Wanna hold him?" He asked me

"Yeah, I do" I said and smiled.

He handed me Abel and I sat down in the rocker. Jax kneeled down next to me.

**GEMMA'S POV**

Jax and Jessa weren't in Jessa's room so I figured they must have been visiting Abel. I went up and saw Tara staring into Abel's room. I backed up to see what she was looking at. I saw Jessa holding Abel and Jax kneeling down next to her. They were both laughing and were all smiles. I knew this had to be killing Tara, but Tara deserved this.

After Tara turned to walk away I went up to her.

"Something bothering you?" I asked her. She didn't answer me.

"I saw Jessa and Jax in there, it kills you to see them like that" I said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like a family" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"It's gonna end up like that, Jax and Jessa are gonna end up together, you and I both know it" I said.

"No, you don't know that" She snapped back.

"Yeah I do" I said. "Your not strong enough to live in the world we do, your too nice" I said to her.

"Yeah, ok." She replied. "What about Jessa?" She asked "Everyone loves Jessa so she must be nice too" She said.

"Jessa is the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet" I said. "Jessa understands this M.C. world we live in. She knows when she needs to be a bitch. It's in her D.N.A. She knows where she stands and she knows when to ask the guys what happened and when to just be there for them. You will never understand this world, no matter how hard you try to" I told her.

"I'm late for my rounds" She said, I nodded and she left.

**JAX'S POV**

Sitting here with Jessa and Abel it was like it was my own little family and I like that feeling.

My mom walked in.

"Hey Ma" I said to her.

"Hey guys" She said to Jessa and I.

"Hey Gemma" Jessa said. She came over and looked at Abel.

"Hey there little one" She said to him.

"So, Jax told me he should be able to go home in about two weeks, that's great" Jessa said.

"Yeah, he's come a long way" My mom replied.

**JESSA'S POV**

After visiting Abel awhile longer, Jax had to leave so I kissed Abel and headed back to my room. Gemma was going to stay with Abel for awhile.

I got back to my room and sat down in my bed and a few minutes later Juice came in my room.

"How you doing?" He asked me.

"Good, I get to break out of here tomorrow" I told him and he laughed.

"That's good" He said.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"So how's everything at the shop?" I asked him.

"Uhh, pretty good, but everyone misses you. And when Gemma isn't there Clay gets stuck helping people with the paper work but he has no idea what he's doing" He said and I laughed.

* * *

So Jessa gets out of the hospital in the next one!! Thanks for the Reviews and please review again!! =)


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anyone involved in Son's Of Anarchy.**

* * *

**JESSA'S POV**

Today was Thursday and I was getting out of the hospital, and I was going back to work at the shop tomorrow.

I was getting anything of mine that I had at the hospital packed up, along with all the flowers and balloons the guys got me. Jax, Juice, Gemma and Kip walked in the room.

"I've come to set you free from this horrible place you've been stuck in" Kip said and I laughed.

"Oh thank you Kip" I said playing along. He laughed.

"Got all your stuff?" Jax asked me.

"I think so" I replied. Juice and Kip start opening every cabinet possible to make sure I didn't leave anything behind.

"I don't see anything" Juice said.

"Ok…lets go" I said, I went to grab my bag but Jax did before me.

"I got it" He said.

"Thanks" I said.

We headed out of my room and down the hall to the desk, I checked out and we went outside.

"So where you going?" Gemma asked me.

"Probably back to the clubhouse, I miss the guys" I said.

"Then you can ride with me" Jax said.

"Ok" I replied. I wasn't going to complain.

Jax handed my bag to his mom so she could put it in her car then we walked over to his bike.

"Here you go" Jax said handing me a helmet, I put it on while he got on his bike and I got on after him.

After he started it up and drove out of the parking lot I wrapped my arms around him. We got to the clubhouse about ten minutes later. I walked inside and the guys saw me and start cheering.

"Your back Love!" Chibs yelled. They all hugged me.

We hung out for awhile and then I went outside to have a smoke.

"Having a good day?" Jax asked walking up to me.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. "It's nice to be…home" I said

"Home" Jax repeated "I like that" He said smiling.

"Me too" I replied.

"You staying here tonight?" Jax asked.

"I'm not sure yet" I said and he nodded.

We saw Tara pull up. I watched as she got out of her car and walked up to us.

"Hey Jax" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey" He replied. I didn't really feel like watching them together right now.

"I'm going in" I said and walked back into the club house.

I hung out with the guys the rest of the day.

* * *

**~That Night~**

I was walking down the hall where all the bedrooms were. I walked past Jax's room and his door was open. I just kept walking until I heard Jax call out my name. I turned around and went back to his room and stood in the door way.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come here" He said, I walked in and sat down on his bed next to him.

"Look at this" He said, he had a stack of papers he was reading.

"My dad wrote all of this" He told me.

I began reading it, I was still sitting next to him because he was still holding the papers.

After a few minutes I laid my head on his shoulder and continued reading.

"That's…interesting" I said when we got to the end of the page.

"Yeah, I found it in my moms storage unit" He said. "All this stuff was in it too" He said handing me a stack of pictures.

I start looking through them.

"But this one is my favorite" He said taking a picture off the back of his bed and giving it to me. It was a picture of me, Jax and Thomas. I was in the middle and they were hugging me, you could tell we were laughing. I smiled.

"Look how cute you were" I said to Jax.

"Were?" He asked starting to smile.

"Yeah….were" I replied and he start laughing.

"So did you decided if you staying here tonight?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am. Juice has to stay and I don't like being home by myself" I said and he nodded. "I probably just share a bed with Juice" I told him.

He start rubbing his hand on his bed up by one of his pillows.

"Or you could sleep in here" He said smiling. As much as I wanted to say yes right away, I had to think about it.

"I don't know Jax…Tara would freak if-" I said before he cut me off.

"We're sharing a bed, not sleeping together" He said.

"Fine" I said trying not to smile, Jax smiled.

"Got something to wear?" He asked me.

"Umm, No" I said after I realized I really didn't have anything here right now.

He got off his bed and went over to his dresser, he opened the top drawer and went through it for a few minutes before he pulled something out. Then he opened another drawer and pulled something else out. He turned around and threw them at me.

"There ya go" He said. I looked at what he gave me and he laughed at the look on my face.

"Really?" I said holding up a pair of his boxers.

"My pants would be way to big on you" He said laughing.

"Mmhmm" I said and he start laughing again.

After a few minutes I went into his bathroom and changed, I walked out and he was already in bed. He didn't have a shirt on but that was no surprise, he never slept with his shirt on. He smirked when he saw me.

"Shut up" I said playfully and he laughed.

I climbed into bed and after I got comfortable I turned on my side with my back facing Jax.

"Night Jax" I said.

"Night Jessa" He replied.

I fell asleep within a few minutes, I was so tired.

**JAX'S POV**

After I knew Jessa was a sleep I turned on side and put my arm around her. Something I've wanted to do for a long time.

Just laying here with my arm around her, it felt so right. Like it was meant to be, I didn't get that feeling with Tara, tell you the truth I've never gotten that feeling with any other girl except Jessa.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews last time!!! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**JESSA'S POV**

I woke up with Jax's arm around me. It felt so nice, I didn't want to move.

After a few minutes I got up, and went into the kitchen to get some coffee.

I walked in and saw Gemma, she looked me up and down and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened" I said pouring myself coffee.

"That's not something I wanted to hear" She said.

"That's not something I wanted to tell you" I replied.

Gemma wanted Jax and I together as much as I did. She came over, put her hands on my face and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry my son is blind" She said "He has the best thing he'll ever get right in front of him. yet he's still with Tara" She told me and I smiled slightly.

"I gotta go get ready sweetheart" She said.

"Ok, see ya later" I said.

She walked out and Jax walked in.

"Sleep well?" He asked, I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, your bed always was the comfiest" I said and he smiled. I put down my coffee.

"I've gotta go home and change, I'll be back" I told him.

"K" He said and I left.

* * *

After I got home, I took a shower and got dressed. I put on a Red shirt, Jeans and black flats. I ate some cereal and left. I told Gemma I was gonna work at the shop today.

I got back to the shop and walked in the office, Gemma was right, it was a mess. I start organizing the papers and put them in files in the metal drawers. Gemma walked in and saw the office cleaned up.

"Oh its so nice to have you back" She said and I smiled. Jax walked in.

"I'm gonna go see Abel" He said.

"Ok, Baby" Gemma said to him. Jax looked at me.

"Wanna come with me?" He asked me. I looked around at all the stuff and sighed.

"I've got a lot to do Jax" I said "But I'll go up with you tomorrow" I told him.

"I'll hold you to that" He said smiling.

"Ok" I said smiling back.

He walked out, you heard his motorcycle start up and drive off.

* * *

**~Later that Night~**

There was a party at the clubhouse tonight. The 'dance all night and get wasted' kind of party. They were actually a lot of fun.

I was wearing a short black dress with red high heels. It was about 3 hours into the party. Unfortunately Tara was there but I wasn't gonna let her ruin my evening.

I walked up to Juice.

"Lets go dance" I said and gabbed his hand then led him out to where everyone was dancing. We start dancing with Kip and Cherry.

Kip and Cherry had been dating for awhile now, he met her during a patch over. I was happy for Kip and I must say, they made a very cute couple.

**JAX'S POV**

I was watching Jessa and Juice dancing, they were all over each other. I have to admit I was getting jealous. I didn't think I'd ever be jealous of Juice. Mean, I know but it's the truth.

I looked at Tara who was sitting next to me.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her, maybe if I got her to dance, I could dance with Jessa.

"No, I don't" She replied.

'Fuck this' I thought to myself, I got up and went out on the dance floor.

**JESSA'S POV**

Someone came up behind me and start dancing. I looked back to see who it was and to my surprise it was Jax. I smiled, He put his hands on my hips and start dancing with me.

After a few minutes I looked over and saw Tara staring at us with anger in her eyes, and on her face for that matter.

"I think Tara's jealous" I yelled in Jax's ear because of how loud the music was. He shrugged.

"I asked her to dance and she said no" He yelled back into my ear while still dancing with me.

I looked around the room trying to find Juice. After Jax start dancing with me he disappeared. I saw him dancing with some crow eater. He looked like he was having a good time. I start laughing.

"Look at Juice" I said loudly to Jax.

Jax looked over and start laughing.

* * *

After about a half hour I told Jax I was gonna get a drink, he nodded and I walked over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked. For once Kip got a night off from bartending.

"One…." I said trying to think of what sounded good. "Jack Daniels" I said. The bartender nodded.

"Sure you can handle that?" Happy asked sitting next to me. I turned to him.

"Yeah!" I said to him laughing, he laughed.

"Make that two" Happy said too the bartender.

The bartender gave us our shots.

"Ready?" Happy asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"One, two, three" We said together then drank our shot.

"Wow" I said after I got done and Happy chuckled.

I looked over at Jax to see him talking to Tara, I guess he was trying to say sorry or something like that for dancing with me. Happy saw me looking at them.

"I don't trust her" He said pointing to Tara.

"Me neither" I said.

I went and danced again, but while I was dancing I could not find Jax anywhere. I went over to Opie.

"Hey, do you know where Jax is?" I asked.

"Oh, um, He took Tara" He said.

"Ohh" I replied.

"Did you need him?" He asked.

"No, I just couldn't find him anywhere" I said and he nodded.

* * *

Soon enough the party was over. I wanted to go home but Juice was wasted and I had too much to drink myself.

Juice and I crashed in his room. It wasn't weird for us to share a bed. We actually did a lot when I stayed at the clubhouse.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews last time!! Hope you enjoyed this one!!! Please Review again!!! =)


	17. Chapter 17

**JESSA'S POV**

I woke up and Juice was asleep and snoring next to me.

I got up and walked out to the main area. It was mess, but it was always like this after a party.

"Hey" I heard Jax say coming up behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Jax" I replied.

"Still going to the hospital with me?" He asked.

"Of course" I said, he smiled.

"I'm gonna leave in about an hour" He said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go home first to take a shower and all that, I can meet you back here if you want" I said.

"I can pick you up" He said.

"Ok, sounds good" I replied.

* * *

After I got home I straightened up my house, I washed dishes and then took a shower.

I put on a black V-neck top with a yellow camisole under it, white jeans and black boots. I put on some make up and scrunched my hair. I was still in the bathroom finishing up when I hear my front door open. I locked the door and the only people that had a key besides me were Juice, Jax and Gemma, so it had to be one of them.

"Jess!" I heard Jax yell.

"I'm in here" I said and opened the bathroom door since I was just doing my hair.

He walked in the hallway and leaned up against the wall.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Almost" I replied.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I grabbed my purse and walked out by Jax.

"K, lets go" I said.

We walked out, I locked the front door and went over to his motorcycle. He gave me a helmet, I put it on the climbed on his bike.

We got to the hospital ten minutes later and went up to see Abel. I walked in with Jax and Abel was cooing. It was adorable. I start laughing at how loud he was getting.

Jax picked him up and smiled. "Hey little guy" He said. I smiled, Jax was an amazing dad.

After awhile Abel start getting mad. His face was turning red and he was grunting.

"You can take him if you want" Jax said laughing. I laughed.

"Come here Abel" I said taking him from Jax "You've got a temper just like your daddy" I said and Jax laughed.

"And he's loud just like you" Jax said. I start laughing.

"This Friday…He gets to come home" Jax told me.

I smiled. "Yay" I said to Abel "The little man gets to go home soon" I said and Abel smiled.

"So what's up with the ATF?" I asked Jax. He sighed.

"Their still trying to get us for all this shit with gun running and everything else" He said.

"They ever get anything?" I asked.

"Nope, they can't prove anything" He said.

"That's…good" I said unsure what to say to that.

"…yeah, but I think their getting desperate because they can't find anything" He said.

"That bitch just needs to go back where she came from" I said.

"I'm sure all the guys would agree with you on that" he said.

* * *

After we were up at the hospital for awhile I convinced Jax to take me shopping. I told him I really needed new clothes….which was a lie but I love shopping.

I was looking through women's clothing and Jax was just following me.

"You could at least look like your enjoying this" I said and he start laughing.

"I am" He said, I looked at him with doubt.

"I swear" He said smiling.

"Okay" I said laughing.

After I picked out 2 shirts I liked, I looked at Jax.

"Let's go look at baby stuff" I said, He looked at me as if he didn't understand why I would want too.

"For Abel! He'll be coming home in less than a week." I said laughing.

"Ohh, yeah. I forgot" He said laughing.

"How could you forget about Abel?" I asked him.

"Being with you makes me forgetful" He said smiling.

'Did he just flirt with me?' I asked myself. I just shrugged it off. Jax always was a charmer.

"That's not good" I said and he start laughing.

We walked over to the baby stuff. There was so many cute outfits.

"Aww" I said as I picked one up that said 'Messy…Just like daddy'

"I'm so getting him this" I said.

I got him two more outfits. One had a monkey on it and the other had a lion on it. Jax got him one that said 'My daddy is awesome' and another one that had a little monster on it.

We went up to the front of the store and paid for our things. The headed back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!! Please review again!!! =)


	18. Chapter 18

I was back at my house with Juice, we were sitting outside on the porch.

"So how was your day?" Juice asked acting like he was a therapist. I start laughing.

"Pretty good" I replied. "Me and Jax visited Abel then went shopping" I said and Juice nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Juice asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way…but why are you waiting for Jax?" He asked

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"I'm mean, I know tons of guys would love to go out with you, but it's like Jax is the only one for you" He said.

"It's not that I'm waiting for him, its just…when I was with Jax, I felt the best I'd ever had in my whole life. He made me feel like I was wanted he made me feel…amazing" I said.

"And I've gone out with other guys after Jax but no guy has ever made me feel the way Jax did and I don't want to settle for just anything when I know how amazing love can really feel" I told him, he nodded again.

"Well I think Jax is still in love with you if you ask me" He said.

I scoffed "I doubt that, he's got Tara" I said.

""You think he's in love with that whore?" He asked me.

"I'm really not sure Juice, but if he wasn't, why would he still be with her?" I asked.

"Cause guys are stupid" He replied. "He broke up with you for her. He probably feels like he has to stay with her now" He said.

"Do you realize you just called yourself stupid?" I asked trying to get off the whole Jax subject.

"Yeah…I know, it's the truth" He said smiling and I start laughing.

* * *

I was at the office all morning, doing paper work and all that fun stuff. It was about 12pm now so I decided to go see Abel.

I went up to the hospital and walked up to Abel's room, I walked in and went over to him. I picked him up.

"Hey Abel" I said picking him up then went over and sat down in the rocker.

"Do you know you have to be family to be in here by yourself?" I heard Tara ask me.

"Do you really think I care?" I asked her.

"Fine, I'll just call Jax" She replied.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" I asked. "Think about it…you think he's gonna tell you to kick me out, or to stop visiting Abel?" I asked again. She stared at me for a second before talking again.

"The door stays open" She said and walked out leaving the door open. I looked down at Abel.

"What does she think I'm gonna do…kidnap you?" I asked him and he start cooing. "I just might with how adorable you are" I said and he smiled at me.

I was still looking down at Abel smiling when I saw something bright go off, like a flash. I looked up and saw Jax looking down at the screen on his camera.

"Yep, that's a keeper" He said looking up smiling. I smiled.

"How's the little guy?" He asked me.

"Pretty good" I said.

"When you get up here?" He asked.

"Five, ten minutes ago" I said.

"Well, I'm happy to know that if I can't make it up here everyday at least he'll see you" He said smiling and I start laughing.

"…yeah" I said.

"Tara give you any problems?" He asked.

"Is there anytime she doesn't?" I asked. He sighed.

"Sorry" He said.

"It's not your fault" I replied

After a moment of silence Jax decided to take a picture of Abel.

"Smile Abel" He said trying to take a picture of him. Both of us start laughing when he start smiling.

He took the picture then showed me….it was very cute.

Gemma walked in the room.

"Taking pictures?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got one of Jess and Abel that's just too cute" He said smiling, Gemma and I start laughing.

"Want me to take one of you, Jessa and Abel?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great" He said before I had a chance to say anything.

He walked over and put his arm around me. I was still sitting in the chair, I tried to turn Abel to the front so he was facing the camera. Jax leaned down so he was level with me.

"Say Cheese" Gemma said. We start laughing.

"Cheese" We both said. Then She took the picture.

"So cute" Gemma said looking at the picture.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! Sorry it took so long to get it uploaded, my uploader would not work at all! But I hope you liked it! Please review again!!!! =)


	19. Chapter 19

So today I had to go down to the police station to talk to Unser. Clay sent me down because he needed something for the club and said Unser would do anything for me.

After I got done talking to him I walked out of his office. I went outside then heard someone call my name. It was a female. June Stahl came up to me.

"Can we talk?" She asked me.

"Sure" I said even though I really did not want to talk to her. I knew who she was and I knew she was trying to bust the guys. If she thought I was going to tell her something the guys did, she was wrong.

We went over and sat on the steps.

"So, uh, you've known Jax Teller your whole life, is that correct?" She asked me.

"Yeah, best friends since day one" I said unsure of where she was getting with this.

"But that's not all you two were, you guys dated also right?" She asked.

"Yeah, for awhile" I replied.

"What went wrong?" She asked.

"It just didn't work out" I said. "Is that all your gonna do? Ask a million questions about my life with Jax?" I asked her.

"No, I'm moving on." She said. "So your dad was a original nine?" She asked.

"Yep" was all I said.

"You must be really close with all the guys" She said.

"You could say that" I replied.

"So your aware of all the illegal things there doing?" She asked.

"You must have the wrong guys" I said. "Because the guys I know are just in a club because they love motorcycles, beer and sex" I said to her.

"You know, that seems to be the answer I'm getting out of all the guys too." She said.

"Maybe because it's the truth" I replied.

She scoffed. "Well if you can think of anything, just call me" She said handing me a card. "I'm all about justice" She said.

I got up and walked over to my car, got in and drove off.

She was right, I knew a lot of stuff that was going on in the club. I could tell her anything and she'd be able to bring the club down in a heartbeat. But if you really care about and love this club, you just keep your mouth shut.

* * *

I was at the clubhouse that night. I was talking to Opie and Jax at the bar.

"So, that ATF, June Stahl? She was talking to me today" I told them.

"What'd she want?" Jax asked.

"She wanted to know if I knew you guys were doing illegal things and if I did, I should tell her because she's all about Justice" I said and they start laughing.

"Yeah…justice" Opie said.

"She gave me her card too" I said pulling it out of my jacket pocket, Jax took it from me then looked at it for a second. Then he pulled out his liter, lit it on fire and put it in an ash tray.

"Well we know how he feels about her" I said looking at Opie and they both start laughing.

Tara came up behind us.

"Jax I need to talk to you" We heard her say then we all turned around.

"What it is?" He asked.

"Come on" She said.

He looked at me, then lifted up his finger in a 'hold on a second' type thing.

I looked at Opie, "She should be banned from the club" I told him and he start laughing.

They walked about two feet away from me and Opie, I could hear them talking.

"An ATF showed up at my work today" She said. "She questioned me" She said.

"Well you didn't tell her anything did you?" Jax asked her.

"Did you notice that?" Opie said in quietly so Jax and Tara didn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"The first thing he did was ask her if she told them anything, he didn't do that with you. Because he trust you and not her" He said.

"I wouldn't trust her either" I said trying to keep a smile from forming on my face, Opie was right.

After Tara was done complaining to Jax, he came back over and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Opie asked, acting like we hadn't just heard their whole conversation.

"Stahl questioned her today at work, she said if she loses her job it's the clubs fault" He said.

"The club can't control Stahl" I said to Jax.

"I know." He said then turned to me. "I think you and my mom are the only two women who will ever understand this club" He told me.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!! Please review gain and let me know if you like it!!! =) Next one will be longer!!


	20. Chapter 20

**JESSA'S POV**

It was Thursday afternoon and Abel was coming home tomorrow. Gemma and I were putting together the 'Coming Home' party for him. We went to the store to get everything we needed.

"The blue plates or the green?" I asked Gemma holding them up.

"Hmm" She said "Get the blue in the big plates and green in smaller plates" She said.

"K" I said putting them in the cart.

We got the rest of our stuff then went up to the front of the store.

"How many balloons should we get?" She asked

"Lots" I said, she rolled her eyes then looked at me and smiled.

We got 3 that said 'Welcome home!!' and about a dozen that were plain greens and blues.

After we got back to the house we start setting up.

"You think Jax is ready for this?" I asked Gemma. She turned to me.

"I mean, I know he's great with Abel, but do you think he's ready to do this all by himself?" I asked.

"He won't ever be all by himself, he'll have us" She said to me.

We got most of it done and it was pretty late when Jax walked through the front door. Gemma and I both looked up.

"Hey Jess" He said looking at me.

"Hey" I replied.

"What? I don't get a hi?" Gemma asked, Jax and I smiled, then he went over to her and gave her hug.

"Hi Ma" He said.

"Hello Jackson" She said and Me and Jax start laughing. It reminded me of when we were younger. Whenever we got in trouble she'd always call him Jackson.

Jax looked around the house.

"This looks great" He said coming up behind me.

"Thanks" I said.

"It's a big deal, Abel coming home tomorrow" Gemma said.

"Yeah" I said agreeing with her. Jax smiled.

"Well, I think I'm just about done here" Gemma said. She picked up her purse and came over to me, she kissed my cheek.

"See ya later baby" She said to me.

"K, bye Gemma" I said.

"Bye" Jax said and she walked out.

I looked around for a place I could put some more streamer. I wanted to start from the corner of the ceiling and make my way to the other side of the room.

"Will you get me a chair?" I asked Jax.

"Yeah" He said and went over to get the chair.

He put it over by the corner and I got on it. After I taped it down and got off the chair he took it to the other side of the room for me. I finished the ceiling pretty fast with the help of Jax.

I sat down on his couch, I was wore out. He sat down next to me.

"Thanks for doing all this" he said.

"No problem" I replied.

"So, will you come with me tomorrow? To get Abel?" He asked me.

"I'd love to" I said. "But what about Tara, wouldn't she be pissed?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I really don't care right now" He said. "You're my best friend, and we always did everything together, I wanna do this together too" He said and I smiled.

"Ok" I said and he smiled.

"I should probably go, I'm really tired" I told him.

"Okay" He said and we both stood up.

"Shit" I said quietly but Jax heard.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I came here with your mom" I said. Gemma had to of done that on purpose.

"I'll take you home" He said.

"No, I'll just call Juice" I said.

"It's okay Jess, I can take ya" He said smiling.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive" He replied.

"Okay" I said and I got my purse.

We stepped outside and got on his bike. I was back at my house within five minutes.

I got off his bike.

"Thanks Jax" I said.

"No problem Jess" He said.

I walked up to my front door and start unlocking it. Jax was on his bike watching me, to make sure I got in ok.

After I opened my door I turned around.

"See ya later Jackson" I said smiling.

"Lock your doors Jessa" He replied smiling.

I went in and shut my front door. I saw Juice passed out on the couch. I covered him with a blanket and went to bed.

I was so excited Abel got out of the hospital tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!! I'm sorry this one is kinda short, I know I promised it'd be longer but a lot happens in the next chapter!! I'll try and get it up soon!!! Please review again!!! =)


	21. Chapter 21

**JAX'S POV **

After I took Jessa home, I went back to my house. I went to bed after I found something to eat. But I didn't sleep. I rarely ever slept anymore. Jessa was on my mind all the time. I wanted her to be mine again, and I could tell her how I feel but she'd probably just turn me down. I've put her through so much because I HAD to get back with Tara and the second after I picked Tara I regretted it. You see, guys always want what they can't have, and at that time I couldn't have Tara, but it took me losing Jessa to realize she was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

When I kiss Jessa, fireworks go off, but when I kiss Tara there's nothing. I can tell anything to Jessa and she knows exactly what to say. I can try and ask Tara what I should do, and she doesn't have a clue. But I made my own mistakes, I guess I'll just have to live with them.

* * *

**JESSA'S POV**

The next day I was at the shop, as always. Gemma and I had done a lot of paperwork and it was about lunch time.

"Wanna come with me?" Gemma asked me.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Get the boys lunch" She said.

"Yeah, I'll come" I said standing up and walking outside with her. We got into her car and drove off.

We got to the restaurant a few minutes later. Gemma order a bunch of hamburgers after about 20 minutes of waiting we got back in her car.

"Have you noticed anything different about Jax?" Gemma asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Like, do you think he's been acting different, or has he been telling you he wants to stop gun running?" She asked.

"Umm" I said before she spoke again.

"Your only person he tells everything to" She said.

"Well, he's been talking about trying to find a different way of handling things….you know, instead of just killing someone right away" I said and she nodded.

"You know if he try's to stop all of this, he'll end up killed" She said.

"I know" I said sighing.

"Do you think I have anything to worry about?" She asked.

"Not right now" I replied.

"Try and knock some sense into him for me, he listens to you" She said.

"I'll try" I said.

We got back to the clubhouse and gave the guys their lunch.

* * *

**~ A few hours later~**

I was still in the office trying to get some more work done, most of the guys had already left to get ready for Abel's coming home party. Jax walked through the door.

"Ready to go set the little man free?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, lets go get him" I said. We walked out of the office.

"My moms already up there" He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, she left like 2 hours ago" I said and he chuckled.

We got onto his bike and went up to the hospital. After we got up there we went to Abel's room. Gemma was holding him.

"There you two are" She said then Tara walked into the room.

"Jax, you'll have to sign these" She said handing him a bunch of papers.

"Ok" He said. She waited in the room while he signed all of them. After a few minutes he handed back the papers.

"I think I got all of them" He said.

"Ok, I just gotta turn these in and then you can take him home, I'll be right back" She said and walked out.

I was standing next to Gemma looking down at Abel when I felt Jax wrap his arms around me from behind.

"He's finally coming home" He said in my ear.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

Tara walked in and he let go quickly, she stared at me and him for a moment before speaking.

"Well, he's free to go" She said.

"Ok, thanks Tara" He said to her.

Gemma stood up and we walked out of his room.

"Go ahead and go outside, I'll be out in a minute" Jax said to Gemma and I.

"You sure?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah, I'll only be a minute" He said.

"…okay…" Gemma said.

Gemma and I walked outside, Abel was riding in Gemma's car since Jax's had his motorcycle.

"Here, will you take him for a second while I get his car seat out?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah" I said taking Abel.

Gemma got out his car seat and set it on the ground. I put him and buckled him up. After I was done Gemma put him in her car.

"He all ready?" I heard Jax ask walking up to us.

"Yeah" I said to him.

* * *

I rode back to Jax's house with him, all of the guys were there already. Gemma got Abel out of her car and handed him to Jax.

We walked inside and all the guys start cheering. I was smiling. They all settled down a few minutes later.

Opie, Donna and the kids were there which was a surprise. Donna didn't like getting involved with the club at all, even if it didn't really have anything to do with the club she tried to stay away from everything.

I sat in between Happy and Juice. Juice showed us that he could put touch his nose with his tongue.

"You are so weird" Happy said, Juice and I start laughing.

"Isn't it cool?" Juice asked.

"No, its not" Happy said and I start laughing again.

"Juice, just stop" I said and Happy chuckled.

A little while later we ate dinner and everyone was laughing and having a great time.

"Jess!" I heard Gemma call my name. I looked up and saw her standing in the hallway.

"Wanna help me with cake?" She asked.

I got up and walked into the kitchen with her. We cut at least 20 pieces of cake and put them on plates. I put a fork on every plate. I went back into the living room carrying as many plated as I could. Unfortunately I saw Tara, I can't say I was surprised to see her there, I knew Jax had invited her.

I handed out plates, and gave one to Jax.

"Thanks Jess" He said, Tara was sitting next to him but I skipped her and gave the last piece of cake I had to Kip.

After I was done handing out cake, I sat next to Happy and Juice again. Tara was sitting on the arm of the chair Jax was sitting in. She was rubbing his back, trying to make me jealous. I kept talking to Juice and Happy when she leaned down and kissed Jax. Jax pulled away and saw that I had been looking. I turned my back to face Happy.

**JAX'S POV**

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Tara.

"Yeah, sure" She said.

We walked into Abel's room.

"Something wrong?" She asked me.

"Come on Tara" I said sighing.

"What?" She asked.

"You shouldn't of done that right in front of Jess" I said.

"What do you-" She said before I cut her off.

"You knew she was watching, that's why you did it" I said.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" She asked.

"No" I said quickly "Its…just…you know, Jessa hates us together and you did that on purpose." I said.

"So now I can't show I love you?" She asked.

"Tara its supposed to be a fun night for everyone" I said "And with whatever this is-" I said then she cut me off.

"Whatever this is?!" She asked mad.

"Tara, I didn't mean it like that" I said but she still walked out. I walked out right behind her. She slammed the front door shut.

**JESSA'S POV**

Everyone heard the front door slam shut, they all stopped talking for a second before the started again. Truth is no one likes Tara so they don't really care if she leaves.

Juice had gotten up to get something to drink so there was an empty spot next to me on the couch. Jax came over and sat next to me. He sighed.

"Relationship problems?" I asked him and he scoffed.

"You could say that" He replied.

"Will you come in Abel's room with me?" He asked "I have something I wanna show you" He told me.

"Yeah" I said and we stood up, then walked into Abel's room.

"I'll let you find it" He said.

I start walking around the room, looking for something that was different then the last time I had been in here. I walked over to Abel's dresser and saw 3 picture frames, which weren't there before. There was one that had a picture of Jax and Abel that I had taken a couple weeks ago. There was another one on the other side, it was of Abel and I, it was the one Jax took of me and him at the hospital where I was looking down at him smiling. Then the one in the middle was the one of Jax, Abel and I, it was the one Gemma took of us together.

I smiled looking at them.

"Those were my favorite" Jax said from behind me.

"I even went out and bought the frames and had the pictures printed all by myself" He said and I start laughing.

"Shocking right?" He asked.

"Very" I said and he smiled.

"Listen Jess, I'm really sorry about Tara" He said.

"Its not your fault" I said.

"But I feel really bad, everyone was supposed to have fun tonight" He said.

"Jax, its okay" I said "You can't control her" I told him.

We walked back out and stat celebrating again, when Opie got a call-

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!!! Thanks for the reviews last time and please review again!!!! =)


	22. Chapter 22

Opie dropped his phone and everyone looked up. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Someone killed Donna" He said. 'Did I just hear him right?' I asked myself.

Donna had just left to go to the store for Gemma and she took Opie's truck. Opie was gonna go but Donna told him she would, that she wanted him to stay and have a good time.

"What?!!?" Jax yelled.

Opie ran out of the house, and all the guys followed him.

"Stay with my mom Jess?" Jax asked me.

"Yeah sure" I said.

Jax, Opie, and I had known Donna since freshman year of high school. I couldn't believe this.

* * *

**~2 hours Later~**

Everyone left after we heard what happened. I was still in shock. Who would wanna kill Donna?

Gemma and I were still at Jax's house waiting for him to come home. A few minutes later we heard the front door open, we both looked to see Jax walking through the door.

Gemma and I stood up, Gemma walked up to him and hugged him.

"How's Op?" She asked and Jax shook his head.

"You should go home mom" He said.

"What about Abel?" She asked him.

"He's my kid, I've gotta do this" He replied.

"Ok baby" She said and then walked out.

I picked up my purse so I could go home when Jax walked up to me.

"Please stay" He said in a whisper, very close to my face, then pulled me into a hug.

"I need you right now" He said in my ear.

"I'll stay" I replied quietly.

We walked into his bedroom, he took off his shirt then turned to me.

"You can find something of mine to wear" He said, then took off his jeans so he was in his boxers.

I went to his dresser and pulled out boxers and a T-shirt. I changed in the bathroom. I walked out and saw Jax in bed. I climbed in his bed and he had his back towards me. I put my arm around him and he grabbed my hand, then pulled it close to his chest.

* * *

It was the day of Donna's funeral, and in the biker world it was just held at the cemetery, where the guys stood behind the women, they usually stood behind their old lady's.

I put on a black dress with black high heels. Jax asked me to go to the funeral with him.

We got to the cemetery and I saw Opie. I went up to him and hugged him. He hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for coming" He said letting go.

"Your welcome" I said. "How are the kids doing?" I asked.

"Kenny don't really know what's going on, and Ellie knows something's up but doesn't get it" He said.

"If you need anything, I'm always here" I told him.

"I know, thanks" He said.

We all sat down and they start talking. I was sitting next to Gemma, Jax was standing behind me and Clay was standing behind Gemma.

After it was over Opie asked me if I'd keep the kids tonight for him, I told him I would and to just drop them off later on that night.

* * *

"Finding Nemo or Monsters Inc.?" I asked them.

"Monsters Inc.!!" Kenny yelled.

"Ellie?" I asked wondering which she wanted to watch.

"I don't care" She said. I didn't blame her for being in a bad mood, considering what had just happened.

"Okay Kenny, you win" I said.

"Yes!!" He said

They went to bed after the movie, I had a guest room so they just shared the bed.

I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it. I opened it to see Jax with Abel in his car seat.

"I need to talk to you" He said.

"Okay" I said opening my door more so he could get in, We sat down on my couch and he put Abel down on the floor.

"I don't think Donna's death was an accident" He said.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You know how ATF made Opie look like a rat, and only me and you really believed him?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said and then it hit me.

"You think Clay had something to do with it?" I asked.

He sighed "Yeah I do" He said.

"I think they meant to get Opie, not Donna" He told me.

* * *

**~3 weeks later~**

Things were pretty much back to normal since Donna's death. Jax had made Opie believe it was some Mayan that killed Donna, so Opie beat the shit out of the guy.

I've been watching Abel at night for Jax until he gets home. It was Friday night and 2 am.

I heard Jax's bike pull up outside, 'finally' I thought to myself, He said he'd be home at 10 not 2. I didn't really mind, I loved babysitting Abel.

I had my legs pulled up on his couch with one of his Harley Davidson blankets on me. He walked through door.

"Hey Jess" He said.

"Hey Jax" I replied.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get home, I got caught up with club business" He said.

"Its okay" I said.

"How was Abel?" He asked.

"Perfect, as always" I said and he smiled. "He had a bath too, so he's all clean" I told him.

"Thanks" He said.

"Well I should go" I said.

"…yeah" He said.

I got up and put on my Jacket and got my purse, I walked up to Jax. He then pulled me into a hug, I was kinda shocked at first.

"Thanks for everything" He said then let go.

"No problem" I said. He pulled cash out of his pocket.

"Here ya go" He said.

"Jax…no" I said.

"Take it Jessa, you've done so much for me, this doesn't even begin to cover it" He said.

"Thanks" I said taking the money.

"Thank you" He replied.

"Night Jax" I said standing by the front door.

"Night Jessa" He said

I walked out the door then heard Jax.

"Be careful Jess, its Friday night and there's a bunch of crazy people out" He said and I smiled.

"Ok" I said and got in my car then drove off.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!!! Please review again!! =)


	23. Chapter 23

Unfortunately, Jax is still with Tara, if Jax had to be with another girl couldn't he have at least pick someone I and the club like. Lately Tara has been acting like she's the best and that everyone needs to bow down to her.

"Jess" Gemma said snapping me out of what I was thinking about.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"What's bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said but knew I wasn't getting out of it.

"I've known you your whole life, I know when something is bothering you" She said.

"You know how I've been babysitting for Jax, every night, for the past 3 weeks?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jax loves that your doing that for him, he don't trust very many people with Abel" She said.

"Well, don't get me wrong I love Abel to death, but.." I said.

"But what?" She asked.

"Tara goes to Jax's house a lot when I'm there with Abel…I kinda feel like I'm intruding on the whole 'Jax and Tara' thing" I said,

"Good" Gemma replied. I rolled my eyes, Gemma would be the one to say that.

"Abel needs a mommy Jess, and you're the best person for the job" Gemma told me.

* * *

Gemma and I HAD to take something to the hospital for Tara. I think Gemma really just wanted to see what was going on with her, and of course she brought me along. The guys always called me Gemma's sidekick because every time she did something she took me with her.

"Gemma, come on!" I said moaning as we walked down the hall in the hospital. She stopped and turned to me.

"What?" She asked.

"With ATF up the clubs ass we really do not need to be causing any trouble right now" I said quietly.

"Were not causing trouble, just…talking" She said and start walking again. I followed her.

We found Tara a couple minutes later.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you…privately" Gemma said.

She rolled her eyes then took us into a room where we were by ourselves.

"What is it?" She asked. Gemma pulled a gun out of her purse.

"I'm not sure why you're carrying a gun, but make sure your safe. No serial numbers." Gemma said handing it to her.

"What the hell?!" Tara asked mad. Gemma didn't say anything.

"How'd you get this?" She asked.

"It was in your purse" Gemma said nonchalantly.

"You know what?!?" She asked.

"Hmm" Gemma said.

"You run around this town and act like you own it, when really your just a stupid ass bitch that-" She said but Gemma slapped her face.

"Don't you dare" Gemma said. I was really shocked and actually very pissed off. No one, and I mean no one talks to Gemma like that. Tara deserved to be slapped.

Tara didn't say anything but just walked out.

"Come on, lets go" Gemma said. We walked back outside and got in her car.

"She deserved that" I told Gemma, still pissed off.

* * *

We got back to the clubhouse and soon enough all of the guys found out what happened, but they weren't mad about Gemma hitting her, they were happy. They all thought she deserved it. But there were also all very pissed off because like I said, no one talks to Gemma like that.

I was kinda mad at Jax for what happened, even though it really wasn't his fault, I felt he should of put her in her place when she started being a bitch to everyone…which was a while ago. But he never said anything. I pretty much ignored him the rest of the day.

I was sitting at the bar.

"Wanna get me a beer?" I asked Kip.

"Sure" He said and went to get me one. Happy came up to the bar and sat down next to me.

"What are you up to princess?" He asked me, I smiled.

I loved when he called me princess. He had given me that nickname a couple years ago, he said Kip and Juice always treated me like a princess, so that's where he got it from.

"Not much, slightly pissed" I said.

"Where you with Gemma when she slapped Tara?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was actually very entertaining" I said and He laughed.

"I wish I could of saw it" He said and I start laughing.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Jax said very seriously, coming up to me.

"Why?" I asked just as serious.

"Come on" He said dragging him into his room at the clubhouse. I could've tried to fight him off, but he would've won anyways, he has a lot more muscle than I do.

"What?" I asked as he shut his door.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, lets see, you've been ignoring me all day" He said.

"So" I replied. "I'm pissed" I told him.

"About what Tara did?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"And that's my fault how?" He asked.

"Jax she don't respect anyone around here!" I said raising my voice "She walks around here like she owns it, she called your mom a bitch, and even though we all know she can be one, no one calls her that!" I told him.

"What happened to 'its not your fault…you can't control her'?" He asked.

"Maybe you can't control her but you could at least put her in her place. I am sick and tired of putting up with her shit!" I yelled.

"Jess-" He said before I cut him off.

"Jax, No one wants her around, she thinks she's better than everyone else, and everybody sees it, everybody except you." I said. "You could have any girl you want-" I said before Jax cut me off.

"That's not true" He said close to my face. "I don't have you do I?" He asked.

"Jax…" I said quietly. He put his hands on my face and kissed me passionately, I kissed him back. After he let go, I looked down 'Did that just happen?' I asked myself. He put his finger on my chin raised me head up so I was looking at him.

"Jessa, I love you" He said "And not just as a friend. I miss you so much, getting back with Tara was the biggest mistake I ever made" He told me. "It took me losing you to realize you're the best thing that ever happened to me" He said, I didn't say anything.

"Jess, your all I think about, I miss coming home to you at night and waking up next to you in the morning, I miss the way your hand fits perfectly in mine, and when I'm laying in bed, Tara might be next to me, but it feels empty…because your not there. I messed up Jess, I messed up big time, and I want you back. Please just give me one more chance, I won't mess it up" He said.

I was still looking him straight in the eyes, I couldn't believe everything he just said.

"Please Jessa" He said.

"Do you really mean everything you just said?" I asked.

"Every word" He replied.

"Jax, I don't know if I would be able to handle having my heart broken again" I told him.

"You won't ever have it broken again…I promise" He said. "Because if you give me another chance, I'm never letting you go" He said.

"Ok Jax" I said.

"Ok as in, you'll give this jackass another chance?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes, Ok as in, I'll give this jackass another chance" I said and He smiled before kissing me again.

"Thank you Jessa" He said.

* * *

So their together!!!! =) Thanks for all the reviews last time!! Now what I need to know is, do you guys want me to continue the story or end it here? Its all up to you. Review and let me know!!


	24. Chapter 24

So I'm continuing the story!! Here's chapter 24!!

* * *

Jax and I went back to his house that night, we didn't stay up very long, we were both wore out it, had been a long week.

**~The next morning~ **

I woke up with the best feeling I've had in a long time. I was laying on Jax's chest. I just laid there, taking all of it in, it felt so nice to have him back. Soon enough Jax woke up.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Really good" He said.

I smiled. "What about you?" He asked me.

"Pretty good" I said and he smiled.

"What?" I asked and he just smiled bigger.

"What?!?" I asked again starting to smile.

"Nothing" He said laughing.

"Is it that I look like crap?" I asked. "With my eyeliner smeared and everything?" I asked and he smiled again.

"No, you look beautiful" He said kissing my forehead.

We heard Abel start to cry.

"I'll get him" I said getting out of bed.

I went into Abel's room and looked down at him in his crib.

"What is up little man?" I asked and he stopped crying. Jax came up behind, I could feel him up against my back. He looked down at Abel over my shoulder and he was smiling.

"He loves you" Jax said.

"And I love him" I said picking him up, then turning around to face Jax.

"And you" I said and Jax smiled.

"Love you too" He said then kissed me.

We could hear Jax's phone ring from the other room, he went in to get it, I could hear him talking on the phone.

"Yeah….ok…..I'll be there in about ten minutes…k" He said.

I laid Abel down on his changing table to change his diaper and get him dressed.

I changed his diaper and put a onesie on him that said "My daddy rocks" with a pair of shorts, and of course, his SOA hat.

Jax walked back in the room dressed and with his gun on him.

"I gotta go, you can just bring Abel to the office when you have to come in, my mom always takes care of him" He said.

"Ok" I said.

He walked up to me and placed his hands on my face, then kissed me.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I replied. He kissed Abel on the head before walking out.

I got Abel a bottle, fed it to him then took him to my house so I could change before going to the office.

* * *

We got to my house and I took him in my room. I took him out of his car seat and laid him on my bed. I went over to my closet and start looking for something to wear.

I picked out a grey shirt, jean shorts and flip flops.

An hour later I was still at my house, I had about a half hour left until I had to go the office. I was in my kitchen and Abel was sitting in his car seat on the floor.

I heard my front door open, then close. I looked to see who it was. I saw Gemma.

"Hey Jess" She said sitting down at the table.

"Hey Gem" I said.

"Hi Abel, how are you my little buddy" She said and you could hear him cooing.

"So…." Gemma said to me.

"Yeah?" I asked coming over to sit down at the table with her.

"Jax seems really happy" She said.

"Really? Good for Jax" I said.

"Don't hand me that bull shit" She said and I start laughing.

"Bull shit?" I asked her.

"Yeah, last time I saw him this happen was when he was dating you" She said.

"Well…" I said.

"Well what?" She asked.

"We're back together" I said smiling.

"Finally" She said.

"I know!" I said and she smiled.

"You seem a lot happier too" She said.

"I am, I really am" I said.

"Good, and lets keep it that way" She said.

My phone start ringing, I looked down and saw Jax calling.

"Hello" I said answering it.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"So, apparently I'm way too happy for no reason, and the guys now know were together" He said and you could hear the guys cheering in the background.

"So does your mom" I said looking at Gemma smiling.

"Ok, well now everyone knows so we don't have to hide it" He said.

"Everyone except Tara" I said reminding him.

"Ah, don't worry bout it, I'll talk to her later" He said.

"Ok" I said.

"Well I gotta go, I just wanted to warn you" He said laughing.

"K" I said smiling.

"Bye baby" He said.

"Bye Jax" I said and hung up.

* * *

So its kinda short but next one will be longer =) Thanks for reviewing, please review again!!


	25. Chapter 25

After I hung up with Jax I went to the clubhouse with Gemma and Abel. We took Gemma's car.

When I got there I saw the guys working in the shop.

"Hey Jessa!" I heard Juice yell.

"Hey Juice!" I yelled back.

He walked over to me then spun me around while hugging me.

"Can you say, long time no see!" He said loudly.

"It's been like…a day" I said.

"Well it seemed like forever" He said and I laughed.

"Hey" I heard from behind me; I knew that voice very well, it was Jax. I turned around.

"Hey" I replied. He kissed me.

He grabbed my hand and we walked into the garage.

"Hey there love" Chibs said.

"Hey Chibs" I said smiling.

"Oh look, It's the love birds" Bobby said and we laughed.

"I gotta go up to the hospital, I'll be back" Jax said to me. I looked at him with a doubtful look, knowing the only reason for him to go up there would be to see Tara.

"I gotta break it off with her" He said reassuring me, then kissed me.

"Ok" I said and he walked away.

"Hey Jess" Kip said walking up to me.

"Hey Kip, how are you?" I asked.

"Pretty good, but I've some stuff to tell you later" He said.

"Ok" I said.

* * *

**JAX'S POV**

I got up to the hospital and went up to the floor Tara worked on. I saw her then went up to her,

"Oh hey baby" She said when she saw me.

"Yeah…we need to talk about that" I said.

"About what? Me calling you baby?" She asked.

"No, us" I said.

"What about us?" She asked me.

"Tara, can we talk somewhere privately?" I asked.

"No, we can talk right here" She said folding her arms.

"Ok…We need to break up" I said.

"Why?!?" She asked raising her voice.

"Because, Tara, we're not meant to be together" I told her.

"Who said?" She asked.

"I did. Tara, I believe that there is someone for everyone, but were not meant to be together" I said.

"And who are you meant to be with?" She asked.

"Tara…" I said sighing.

"No, that's the least you can do, tell me who the mistake is" She said.

"She is not a mistake" I said raising my voice.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me" I told her.

"And she is?' She asked me.

"Jessa" I said.

"I saw this coming" She said.

"I think we both did" I said. "I think me and Jessa were meant for each other, I really do" I said.

"Well when it don't work out for you, don't come crying back to me" She said madly then walked away.

* * *

I got back to the clubhouse and went up to Jessa.

"So…?" She asked.

"Well, she didn't take it very well, but its over for sure now" I told her.

**~Later that night~**

**JESSA'S POV**

Jax, Abel and I were staying at the club house. Jax had left awhile ago to go home and get Abel's Pack 'n' Play for him to sleep in.

I remembered Kip wanting to talk so I knocked on his door.

"Uhh, yeah, come in" He said and I opened the door.

"Still wanna talk?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah" He said. I walked in and sat down on his bed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"So, Uhh, I'm getting a fake ball" He said "And, I wanted to tell you first because I know all the guys will make fun of me when I tell them, and figured you'd be the only one to support me" He said to me.

"Of course I'll support you, but can I ask why?" I asked him.

"Well, its just like something I think I need to do" He said.

"Okay, if you really wanna do it, I'll stick up for you" I told him.

"Thanks Jessa" He said.

"Your welcome" I said.

"Jessa!" I heard Jax yell from his bedroom.

"I'll see you later" I said and walked out. I went down the hall to Jax's room. I stood in the doorway and I saw Chibs, Jax, and Juice all trying to set up Abel's bed. They were all laughing.

"I don't think it goes like that" Juice said.

"No really?" Jax asked laughing. Chibs was drinking his beer laughing at the both of them. I start laughing at them then Jax looked up and saw me.

"Jessa, do you know how to do this?" He asked and him, Juice and Chibs all start laughing. I laughed and walked in then set up Abel's bed for them.

"Thank you" Juice and Jax said at the same time.

"Your welcome" I said smiling.

* * *

Jax and I got ready for bed, then I got Abel to sleep and put him in his Pack 'n' Play.

We climbed into bed and I curled up next to Jax, he put his arm around me.

"Goodnight Baby, I love you" Jax said.

"Night Jax, I love you too" I said and then fell asleep within minutes.

**~The Middle of the Night~**

**Jax's POV**

Abel start crying, I was getting ready to get up when I heard Jessa.

"I'll get him" She said quietly and got out of bed and went over to him.

"What's wrong Abel?" I heard her say to him. She must of picked him up because he stopped crying.

After a few minutes she came over and climbed in bed. She had Abel with her and laid him in between us. He was sound asleep.

"Thank you Jessa" I said to her.

"No problem" She said. I moved closer to Jessa and Abel and put my arm out above Abel's head. I felt Jessa lay her head on my arm.

"I love you Jax" She said.

"I love you too Jessa" I said.

Having Jessa and Abel right here with me, it really did feel like my own little family.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!! Please review again!!


	26. Chapter 26

**JESSA'S POV**

It was Sunday, and every Sunday, Gemma had dinner at her house for family. And the "family" that went was all the guys in the club, me and Luann. I was going over her house about 3 to help make dinner, but first we had to go to the store to get everything we needed.

Gemma, I and Abel got to the store and start shopping.

"What are you making?" I asked her.

"Pork Roast" She said.

"Yum" I said.

"I'm gonna soak the meat in gravy after its done too" She told me.

"That sounds so good" I said.

She picked out the meat, and I went to get carrots, green beans and potatoes. I walked back and Abel start smiling when he saw me.

"Hey Buddy" I said to him, he start cooing.

"So you and Jax are official now?" Gemma asked me "No more Tara?" She asked.

"No more Tara" I replied.

"Good" She said and I smiled.

"No one, and I mean no one makes him as happy as you do" She told me and I smiled again. "Not even me, and I'm his mom" She said and I start laughing.

* * *

We got back to the house and it was a little after 3 so we started making it. Luann walked through the door.

"Hey girls" She said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Luann" I said as she kissed my cheek.

"So what are we cooking tonight?' She asked.

"Pork roast" I said.

"Mmm" She said.

"I know right?" I said.

I was cutting the potatoes so Luann said she'd cut the carrots, and Gemma was getting the Pork ready.

Abel was sitting in his bouncer, talking to the little toys that hung above him. After awhile he start crying and he stunk, so he must of pooped.

"I'm gonna go change him" I told Gemma and Luann.

"Ok" They both said and I walked in the other room.

**GEMMA'S POV**

"So, Jax and Jessa are really together?" Luann asked.

"Yeah…finally" I said.

"You think she really loves him?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I mean, I'm not doubting she loves him, or is in love with him, but when one of my boyfriends broke up with me I wanted to kill them, not get back together with them" She said.

"I really do think she's in love with him, I think she always has been" I said, "Ask anyone, whenever Jax walks in the room her eyes light up" I told her.

"Yeah, your right…" She said and A few seconds later Jessa walked back in the room.

**JESSA'S POV**

I walked back in the room and put Abel back in his bouncer, then went back to cooking.

* * *

It was dinner time and all the guys were at the house. We put out all the food on the table and set out plates, forks, knives and drinks.

I sat down, at the table after everything was done. I was in between Jax and Happy. I loved these dinners, it was so nice to just get away from all the stuff going on in the club, and at the office, for one night a week.

"O my gosh, this is the most delicious thing I've ever had" Juice said stuffing pork in his mouth and we start laughing.

I felt Jax rub his hand on my leg, I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back at me.

"Having a good time?" He asked,

"Yeah, I am" I said smiling.

Happy elbowed me lightly then leaned over to say something in my ear.

"Look at Kip" He said, I looked over at him and start laughing.

"Does he even chew his food?" He asked and I laughed again.

"I don't think so" I told him. "Now can you see why we call him the bottomless pit?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, now I see why" He said and I smiled.

We all finished our meal and went to the living room to hang out before we had dessert.

"I'll be back" I told Juice.

"Ok" He said.

I went outside to smoke. I was out there for awhile when I heard the door open and close. I looked back expecting to see Jax, but instead I saw Clay.

"Hey Clay" I said.

"Hey Jessa" He said to me. I was still unsure why he was out here.

"We haven't talked in a while" He said.

"Am I getting fired?" I asked him and he start laughing.

"No, you kidding? I can't fire you, you're my best employee, well besides Gemma" He said and I start laughing.

"I wanted to tell you, I'm glad you and Jax are together, he needs to be with you" He said and I smiled "There's very few women that understand the club life, and your one of the few" He told me and I smiled again.

"You know, before your dad died, he asked me if anything ever happened to him, to watch over you, keep you safe and make sure you stayed away from drugs and all that other shit" Clay said. "You've grown up to be a wonderful young lady, he'd be very proud of you" He said.

"Thanks Clay" I said smiling, then we heard the front door open, this time I did see Jax.

"Hey, Mom wants to do dessert now" Jax said.

"Oh, lets go, don't wanna be late for that" Clay said walking into the house. I threw my cigarette on the ground and Jax walked up to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked putting his arms around me.

"No" I said smiling, then kissed him.

"Okay" He replied smiling.

We went inside and finished off the great night with dessert and tons of laughs. It had been a really good day, it was relaxing, and that's something everyone needed right now.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get up, I've been really busy, I'll try to get the next one up soon. Thanks for the reviews, please review again!


	27. Chapter 27

**JESSA'S POV**

The next day we closed the shop, everyone was going to fun town, it was the opening day of the year. We were going just to have a great time together. Everyone had been stressed lately, a lot had been going on, and even though last nights dinner helped everyone relax, Gemma had planned this too.

I woke up and Jax wasn't in bed, I got up and walked into Abel's room and saw Jax in the rocker, holding Abel and feeding him a bottle. I smiled and watched in the door way for a moment. Jax looked up, saw me and smiled.

"Sleep well?" He asked me.

"Yeah" I said. I walked in and sat down on the foot rest for the rocker. Abel spit out his bottle and Jax sat him up.

"Hey Abel" I said to him and he smiled. Jax turned him around so Abel was facing him but Abel kept trying to turn his head to look at me again.

"Hey" Jax said to him. "Hey, I wanna talk to you" He told Abel. Abel playfully screamed and Jax and I start laughing.

"I know, I know. See, what your problem is, she's so beautiful you just can't take your eyes off her." Jax told Abel "Daddy's got the same problem" Jax said then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

After playing with Abel for a few minutes I stood up.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast" I said to Jax, then kissed him.

"Ok" He said smiling.

I walked out and went into the kitchen. I looked in his fridge. No sausage, no bacon and one egg. 'Guess I'll do pancakes' I thought to myself. I went over to the cabinet and pulled out the pancake mix. I got out a bowl and mixed everything together. I start cooking them when Jax walked in the kitchen with Abel. He was dressed in plaid shorts and a dark blue shirt. He put him in his bouncer on the ground and sat down at the table.

I gave him a plate with two pancakes on it. I got the syrup and butter, along with a glass of milk and gave it to him.

"Thanks babe" He said.

"No problem" I said, then went over and got my pancakes and sat down to eat with him.

* * *

We took Jax's truck to fun town. After we got there we met up with Gemma and Clay. The rest of the guys were on their way.

After a while everyone was here and we were enjoying our day off. Jax had gone off with some of the guys. I stayed with Gemma and had Abel in his stroller. We walked around and talked, about a lot of stuff. Gemma was one person I could tell everything too. Now, I can tell Jax everything but before, when he was with Tara, it was hard to have ten minute conversation without Tara calling and checking in on him. Gemma was ALWAYS there for me. She is the only female I really trust to tell everything to.

"Is that Tara?" Gemma asked looking over her shoulder. I turned around and saw Tara, she was with a guy.

"Yeah, that's her, but who's the guy?" I asked.

"I don't know" She said. We watched them for a second then Tara and the guy she was with kissed.

"Eww, I did not need to see that" I said turning around, Gemma laughed.

"Come on, lets go find out who that is. Unser's supposed to be here, he'll know" She said.

We start walking away when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled.

"Hey baby" Jax said in my ear.

"Hey Jax" I said turning to face him. He kissed me on the lips.

"Jax, do you know who that is?" Gemma asked him pointing to Tara and 'the mystery guy'

"No, do you?' He asked.

"No, not yet" She said. "But there together" She told him.

"How do you know?" He asked looking at her. She nodded her head towards them and Jax looked back at them. We saw them kissing again.

"Oh, yeah, that could be sign their together" He said.

Gemma scoffed "Yeah"

We saw Unser and went over to him, Jax was still with us.

"Hey Unser" I said to him and he turned around.

"Oh, hey guys" He said.

"Hi, little buddy" He said to Abel, who was still in his stroller.

"Do you know who that guy is?" Gemma asked looking over at Tara and the guy.

"The one with Tara?" Unser asked.

"Yeah" Gemma said.

"That's an ATF" He said. "He's from Chicago, his name is Josh Kohn" He told us.

"What's he doing here" He asked.

"Try and bring you guys down" He said.

Jax scoffed. "Great"

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about him" Unser said.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day at fun town, we all had a good time. I went back to Jax's house with him. It was about 10, so I put Abel to bed for him.

I was in Jax's bedroom, picking out what I was going to wear for bed, when he walked in. I looked up and saw him, then smiled.

"Have a good day?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did, what about you?' He asked as I stood up and walked over to him.

"Mine was good" I said.

"You know, being back with you, it's the best feeling in the world" He said to me and I smiled.

He placed his hands on my face and kissed me passionately. We got deeper in to our kiss and soon enough, our clothes were coming off. We made it into his bed, and for the first time in a long time, we had sex.

* * *

So there's something thing I need to let you in on. Agent Kohn is **NOT **Tara's ex-boyfriend in my story. He is just someone she met (Right now anyways). But thanks for all the reviews!! Please Review again and let me know what you think!! =)


	28. Chapter 28

**JESSA'S POV**

I was at the clubhouse, sitting outside next to Happy, watching Kip train for his big fight this coming weekend. He was really good.

"K, take a five minute break" Chibs told him and then walked out of the ring.

"You like watching fights?" Kip asked me.

"Yeah, they're entertaining" I said.

"I think I got it this weekend" He said. "You know the club needs 55k?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jax was telling me that" I said.

The rest of the guys came out and sat at another table to watch him, well except Jax, He was inside doing something. I had a feeling he was reading his dad's book again.

"Do you got any moves?" He asked me.

"A couple" I said smiling.

"Have ever fought before?" He asked.

"If it include Jax and Opie, yeah" I said.

Jax, Opie and I used to fight each other all the time when I was younger. Of course it wasn't actual fighting, we would just mess around. But I always won because they wouldn't hit a girl.

"Come on" He said motioning me to come into the ring.

"You really wanna fight me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" He said and you hear the guys cheering.

"Okay" I said getting up and going into the ring.

He threw punches at me, and I ducked so he missed.

"Come on Jessa! Punch Him!" Juice yelled.

"Yeah, come on Jessa, hit me" Kip said.

"You sure?" I asked.

He scoffed. I nodded my head then threw a punch and it knocked him to the ground.

All the guys start cheering, Kip had a shocked look on his face. I laughed and put my hand out to help him up.

"Wait, wait. I got an idea" Tig said to all the guys.

"We need 55k right?" He asked.

"Yeah" They all answered.

"Well, Half Sack was gonna get us about 30, but if Jessa fights, she could bring in all the money for us" He said

"No" Clay said. "I'm not gonna let her fight against some drunk who don't give a shit about girls" Clay said.

"It don't have to be some drunk shit head" Tig said.

"She can fight Kip" He explained. "It will bring in a lot more people, so we'll get our 55k and he don't really have to hurt her. They can fake it" He said. "I mean, no one is going to take a girls side" He said and I shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry doll, but it's the truth" Tig said to me.

Clay sighed. "Its up to Jessa" He said.

"No! I am not gonna get beat by a girl, sorry Jessa, I love you and all. But no" Kip said.

"Kip says no" I said.

"Kip, don't have a say" Chibs said.

"Think about it Jess, you'd be helping the club out a lot. We need this money" Happy said. They all had their eyes on me.

"Okay" I said "I'll do it"

The guys start cheering. I climbed out of the ring and Juice hugged me.

"Now I won't get my ass beat by another motorcycle club" He said and I laughed.

* * *

That night I was at Jax's house again. I'm starting to think that Juice and I should sell the house we had together. Juice is almost never their because he's been helping the club out with a lot of stuff and I'm almost always at Jax's house.

Jax and I were watching tv. Abel was in bed so we were just spending this time together.

"Are you really going to fight Kip this weekend?" Jax asked.

"Yeah" I said and he sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Jess, I don't like this idea" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked "It's just Kip" I said.

"But I still don't like it. You shouldn't have to do this for the club" He said.

"I don't HAVE to do it for the club, I want to do it for the club" I told him.

"Jessa, you're my old lady. Not someone to who does what the club wants" He said and I smiled. He saw me smile.

"What?" He asked.

"That's the first time you called me that in a long time" I said and he smiled.

"I missed that" I said.

"Me too" He said and I smiled. We sat there in a comfortable silence before I spoke again.

"You don't have to worry about this fight. It's all fake, he's gonna make it looking like he's punching me hard when really, he won't be doing anything that will hurt me" I said then kissed him.

I stood up and grabbed Jax's hand.

"Lets go to bed" I said and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

**~Friday night~**

It was the night Kip and I were 'fighting' each other. We had done our routine a million times.

I had on a white tank top and black shorts. I just got done changing in Jax's room when he walked in.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" I replied. I stood up and he walked over to me.

"Be careful tonight" He said then kissed me.

"You have nothing to worry about" I said reassuring him.

We walked outside and Kip had already fought two people. I was next.

"Good luck love" Chibs said to me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Clay asked.

"Yeah Clay" I said.

It was nice to know everyone was worried about me but they were forgetting, Kip wasn't really going to beat me up.

I got in the ring and we fought about 10 minutes. I wasn't barely hitting Kip. We weren't meant to really hit each other, just have the crowd buy it, and that's exactly what they were doing. They were going crazy. And then Kip got 'knocked out'. I 'won' the match.

**~Later that Night~**

After everyone left and the club counted the money they had a total of 60k. They kept thanking me. But they didn't have to. I would do anything for the club.

* * *

So I'm gonna try to get another story up by tomorrow or the day after! Thanks for the reviews I love reading them, please review again!!


	29. Chapter 29

I was out shopping with Gemma, that was something we both loved. We had Abel with us. He was such a good baby, he just sat in his stroller very content while we shopped for about two hours.

I got a couple pairs of jeans, some shirts and two new outfits for Abel. Gemma got herself some clothes and got Abel a pajama set that said "l love my daddy". It was really cute. We paid for our stuff and headed out to the car. Now we had to go grocery shopping for the clubhouse.

While I was putting our bags in the trunk, Gemma was putting Abel in the car. I saw someone sitting in their car across the street, he was staring at me. I knew his face but I just couldn't remember his name. Then it hit me. It was Josh Kohn, Tara's new boyfriend.

"Jess" Gemma said pulling me out of my deep thinking.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said, she stared at me a moment before she spoke again.

"Ok" She said. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said then shut the trunk. I looked over at him one more time before I got in the car.

I drove to the grocery store, we got a cart and start shopping. After we got everything we needed and paid for it, we went outside. I start putting things in the trunk when I saw Josh Kohn, again. Sitting in the same car staring at me.

"Umm, Gemma, I'll be right back" I said then walked over to his car. His window was already rolled down so I went up to it.

"Do you need something?" I asked him. He looked around for a second then realized I was talking to him. 'Idiot' I thought to myself, no wonder him and Tara get along so well.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked.

"No, your coffee cup" I said as he held one in his hand. He laughed.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" He asked.

"How bout you answer my question first" I said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"Do you need something?" I asked repeating myself for the second time.

"Oh, no" He said.

"Then why are you watching me?" I asked.

"Business" He said.

"And this 'business' is" I asked.

"Top secret" He replied.

"Right" I said "Well, I don't know where your from but this is Charming, and nothing in Charming is that 'top secret'" I said.

"Well, I'm from Chicago and I believe everything needs to be top secret" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok" I said then turned to walk away. "Creep" I said quietly.

"What?" I heard him ask. I turned around.

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"What did you call me?" He asked

"Nothing" I said.

"No, you called me a creep" He said.

"Yeah, and your point is?" I asked,

"You insulted me" He said.

"Yeah, I insulted you not assaulted you. It's not illegal, trust me I'd know. I do it to Hale all the time" I said.

He just looked at me, like he was in shock. I turned around and walked back to the car.

"Something wrong baby?" Gemma asked me.

"I'll tell you in the car" I replied.

* * *

That night I was at Jax's house. He got done I that clubhouse early so I was making us dinner. I set it on plates then put it on table. I put one in front of Jax, for him and another right across, for me.

We talked about the club, and what's going on in it.

"We have ATF up our asses for every little thing" He said.

"Stahl?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Well, I'll warn you now. You know Kohn?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"He's after you guys too" I said, He looked up at me and I continued.

"He was watching me all day today, I asked him if he needed something but he said it was business" I said, and could tell Jax was getting angry. He set down his fork and got up.

"I'll be back" He said, kissed me, then went to kiss Abel, then left 'Maybe I shouldn't of told him' I thought.

About 5 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door and saw Happy.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" I said opening the door so he could come in.

"Jax sent me over" He said.

"I figured" I said.

"What happened?" He asked as we went over to the couch and sat down.

"That new ATF Kohn?" I said. "Well he was watching me all day and I told Jax because he said it was for 'business' so I figured it had to do with the club, but he got mad and left" I said. "I guess I shouldn't of told him"

"No, it was good you did, he's just probably pissed because he loves you and some weirdo was watching you all day" He said and I smiled.

"Yeah" I said. We heard Abel start crying from the other room. He was taking a nap before.

"I'll be back" I said getting up to go get Abel.

I walked into his room. "What's wrong little man" I said picking him up. I went into the kitchen, made him a bottle and went back in the living room by Happy.

* * *

**JAX'S POV**

I was pissed that some creep had been watching Jessa, Abel and my mom all day. I went to the police office to talk to Unser about it.

I walked through the doors and headed towards Unser's office, but David Hale stopped me before I got there.

"Hey, what do you need?" He asked.

"Where's Unser?" I asked, still pissed off.

"He's not here, what do you need?" He asked again.

"Your ATF Kohn" I said.

"Yeah" He said.

"He sat in his car, watching Jessa all day" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, Now you may not give a shit about the club anymore, but you've told me multiple times you still care about Jessa" I said.

"I do" He said.

"Then keep your damn ATF away from Jessa and my son" I warned.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" He said.

"You better, cause if I have to, we both know what will happen" I said and walked out.

No one messes with my Family. No one.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews last time!! Please review again!! =)


	30. Chapter 30

**JESSA'S POV**

I woke up in Jax's arms. I lightly outlined his "Abel" tattoo on his chest with my finger to wake him up. And soon enough he did. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey darlin'" He said and I smiled.

"Hey Jax" I replied.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty good" I said.

"Listen Jess, about last night-" He said before I cut him off.

"Don't, worry about it" I said.

"I know, it's just. You've been hurt so many times, I don't want anything to happen to you" He said, and I smiled. Then Abel start crying.

"I'll get the little munchkin" I said getting out of bed.

I walked into his room and picked him up.

"Good morning Abel" I said then he smiled.

I laid him down on his changing table, changed his diaper and dressed him. I put him in a onesie that said "man of your dreams" with shorts.

"Hey Jess, I'm gonna take a shower" I heard Jax say from the doorway.

"Ok" I said.

While he took a shower I started breakfast. I was making eggs, sausage and toast. I put it on plates and set it on the table. While I was getting drinks for us, Jax walked in.

"Looks great" He said then kissed me. I smiled.

"Thanks" I replied.

We ate our breakfast, then got our stuff together and headed to the clubhouse. Jax took his motorcycle and I took my car because of Abel.

* * *

We got there and I was on the search for Happy, I had to ask him something. I found him after a few minutes and went up to him.

"Hey Happy" I said to him.

"Hey princess" He said and I smiled.

"So, will you do something for me?" I asked and he smiled.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Give me a tattoo" I said. Happy has done tattoos for many people. He's even given me one before.

He laughed. "Sure" He said.

"So I wanna get a crow, but I don't want Jax to know" I said.

"Do you know what you want it to look like?' He asked.

"No, I'll let you design it" I said

"Ok" He said laughing.

"Go to the tattoo shop tomorrow night, I'll give you it then" He said and I smiled. I stood on my toes, because he was so tall, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" I said smiling.

"Mmhmm" He said smiling.

* * *

**~The next night~**

I got to the tattoo shop and got out of my car. Someone had been following me the whole way there. After I got out I looked over at the car to see who it was, and to no surprise it was Kohn. But he had a different car….he always had a different car, they must belong to the police station.

I brushed it off and went in. I saw Happy sitting in a chair talking to the guys that worked there. He saw me and stood up.

"Come here, I'll show you what I drew" He said. We walked over to the front desk and he me showed it.

"I love that, its awesome" I said and he smiled. It was really cool looking, it was very detailed.

"So you want this one?" He asked.

"Yes" I said excited I was getting it.

"Ok" He said laughing. "Over here" he said. I went over to where all his things were for a tattoo.

"Where do you want it?" He asked.

"Right here" I said pointing to the inside of the lower part of my right arm.

"Ok" He said then put the paper down on my arm so it would show up there. I sat down in his chair and he got everything ready. Then he pulled up a chair and sat down so he could start. He turned on his needle.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure…" I said and he laughed.

He started and it actually wasn't that bad…at first. The longer he did it the more painful it became. But I had gotten tattoos before so I was pretty used to it.

"You have any other tattoos besides those?" He asked pointing at the inside of my wrists, on one wrist it had "mom" on it and the other had "dad". Those were the two that Happy had given me.

"I got this one" I said spreading apart my fingers. There was a small star between my middle finger and my "pointer" finger.

"Mean something special?' He asked.

"Yeah, it's for Juice" I said. "He has one between his fingers too, for me" I explained. "We got them two years ago"

"That's cool" He said.

"..yeah…" I said. Then some guy walked over and sat down in a chair by me.

"What up little lady?' He asked.

"Back off" Happy said. "She already has a man"

"Damn" The guy said and Me, Happy and the rest of the guys in the shop start laughing.

"Well, if things don't work out, you should give me a call…I'd totally hit that" He said looking at my body.

"And if you don't quit hitting on my little sister I'll hit you, and not in the way you want it" He said and I start laughing.

'Aww, He called me his little sister' I thought to myself. I had always thought of Happy as my big brother, he had always been very protective of me.

"Ok, I'll back off" He said and went back to work,

About twenty minutes later Happy was done. He wiped off my arm.

"Take a look" He said.

"O my gosh…I love it" I said and he smiled.

It was very sweet looking, Happy is THE BEST tattoo artist I know.

"I'm glad" He said. I got up and hugged him.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" He said smiling.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!! You guys are the best!! Please review again!!


	31. Chapter 31

After Happy found out that Kohn was outside, he followed me to Jax's house. To make sure I was safe, or at least that's what he told me.

I got out of my car and went up to him.

"Thanks again for everything" I said.

"No problem Jess" He said.

"Well…see ya tomorrow" I said and started walking away backwards so I was still facing him.

"Ok" He said and revved up his motorcycle. He watched me to make sure I got in the house then I could hear him take off down the street.

I walked into the kitchen, looking for Jax, but he wasn't in there. So I went into Abel's room, and there he was giving Abel a bottle and rocking him to sleep. He looked up, saw me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"I'll be out in a minute" He whispered. I nodded and walked out to the living room. I was cleaning up the living room when he walked in.

"Hey babe" He said and I turned around to face him.

"Hey" I said smiling. He walked up to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Then He noticed the bandage on my arm.

"What's that?" He asked concerned.

"Ready?" I asked smiling. I start taking it off and he looked down at my arm. I took it off and showed him the crow.

I looked at him and he was smiling. He looked up at me and kissed me.

"Now I'm yours forever" I said smiling.

"Really? Forever? That's a long time" He said smiling. My mouth dropped and I smacked him playfully on the chest.

"I'm kidding…I'm kidding" He said. "I love you" He told me before he kissed me again.

"I love you too" I said. Then he looked down at my arm again.

"That is a awesome crow" He said smiling.

"Happy did it for me" I told him.

"Well, I love it" He said and I smiled.

"Lets go to bed…if you know what I mean" He said and I laughed.

* * *

The next day, I got up, took a shower and made breakfast for Jax and I.

Abel was getting his pictures done today and Gemma, Jax, and I were taking him. So I decided I wasn't going to dress Abel until the very last minute so he didn't get anything on his outfit.

Jax came in the kitchen, we ate and then I got dressed.

I put on a white tank top, a black vest and jeans. I did my make up and brushed my hair.

Then I got Abel dressed for his pictures, which were in about twenty minutes. I put a dark blue shirt with plaid pants that were white, dark blue and light blue.

"Ready?" I heard Jax ask from the doorway.

"Yep" I said picking up Abel from his changing table.

We took Jax's truck, after Jax put Abel in the back he got in. Gemma was gonna meet us there.

* * *

We got to the studio and met up with Gemma, then it was time to get his pictures taken.

He looked so cute and all of them, he smiled in almost every one.

They took about twenty pictures.

"How bout' a family picture" Gemma said. Jax and I both looked.

"Go ahead" I said to Jax smiling.

"Your not getting out of this, your apart of this family too" He said smiling.

"I'm not even ready to get my picture taken" I told him.

"And I am?" He asked laughing, then grabbed my hand and took over by Abel.

The person that was taking the picture put a stool out.

"You sit here" She said to Jax, then took another stool and put it in front of him.

"And you sit there" She said to me. I was already holding Abel so I went and sat down.

Gemma was talking to Abel, getting him to smile and it was working.

"Ready…one, two three" The photographer said then took the picture. It was actually really cute.

"Aww" Gemma said and I smiled.

"Ok, I'm done" I said and got up.

"Yeah, one's enough" Jax said.

* * *

Later that day we were at the clubhouse.

"Hey Juice!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He turned around. I ran up to him.

"Hey Jessa, what's up?" He asked.

"I think we should sell our house" I said and he sighed.

"I kinda agree" He said.

"I mean, me and Jax have already talked and he wants me to move in with him and your always here…" I said.

"Yeah, we can sell it…split the money in half" He said.

"Ok" I said.

"Wow 8 years of living together" He said smiling.

"And we didn't kill each other" I said smiling and he laughed.

"It was actually a lot of fun" He said.

"Very fun" I said.

* * *

The next day, Juice and I went and bought a 'for sale' sign and put it out in our front yard.

"Its so sad" Juice said pretending to cry and then hugged me.

"I know right?" I said and hugged him back.

"But this isn't an end, it's a beginning" I said trying not to laugh because it sounded so cheesy, Juice start laughing too.

"Ha, yeah…new beginning for you" He said.

"Aww, Juice" I said.

"I'm gonna find you a girlfriend" I told him and he laughed.

"I don't doubt your ability to do that or anything….but you know how hard it is to find me a girlfriend?" He asked.

"I like a challenge" I said smiling.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Please review again!! =)


	32. Chapter 32

I told Juice that I was going to find him a girlfriend and that's exactly what I was going to do.

I had to think of someone who was single, cute and would take good care of Juice. I was talking to Kip about it, he was still with Cherry and said 'his man' really did need a girlfriend and was going to help me find one for him.

"We could go to a club and look for someone" I suggested.

"No, they could be nice there…but they could be a murder when they get to your house" He said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Its true!" He said.

"Ok…." I said.

"What about that chick I met like….three years ago" He said and I looked at him confused.

"That could be anyone" I said.

"No…no, she's your friend" He said. "You told me she lives in Sacramento" He said. Then I remembered.

"Daniela?" I asked

"Yeah Yeah!! Her!!" He yelled. Daniela was my friend who I've known about 8 years. We met awhile ago and stayed friends. We talk at least once a week and she comes down to visit every now and then.

"Ok" I said smiling. "She don't have a boyfriend, she's really sweet…"

"She's hot!" Kip added and I laughed.

"But she lives 3 hours away" I said.

"So" Kip said. "Lets just introduce them first and see where it goes from there" He said.

"Ok, I'll call her" I said.

* * *

**~Later that day~**

Jax and I were on his motorcycle and going back to his house to get some stuff for the club. Josh Kohn had been following us but I didn't say anything to Jax.

When we got to his house Jax got off his bike and before moving at all he looked at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"That Josh Kohn in that car?" He asked me.

"Jax" I said sighing. He knew it was him and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Go inside Jess" He said.

"Jax!" I yelled, but he kept walking towards the car.

"Jax don't!" I yelled at him knowing that the ATF was already up their ass for everything and he didn't need to add assault or for that fact, murder, to the list.

But he didn't listen to me. I went inside, like he said but watched from a window. Jax got his stubbornness from both his parents which made it practically impossible to get him not to do something he wanted too.

I heard my phone start ringing and went over to the dining room table to get it.

* * *

**JAX'S POV**

I was pissed off. Hale obviously didn't do what he said he was going to and that was keep Kohn away from Jessa.

I pulled out my knife and stabbed his cars engine. He jumped out of his car.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" He asked yelling.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question" I said. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"You stay the hell away from Jessa and my son or I will kill you" I said.

"Are you threatening a cop?" He asked.

"I'm threatening you" I replied.

* * *

I went down to the police station, I was so mad. Hale swore to me he was going to keep Kohn away.

"Guess who followed me and Jessa home?!" I asked Hale walking right up to him.

"What?" He asked sounding confused.

"Your damn ATF!" I said raising my voice.

"Hey, there's no need to yell" He said.

"Yeah, there is, your, asshole is following around my family, and if it was yours you'd be pissed off too" I said.

He sighed.

"He has been following her non stop for over a week, now either you do something about it or I will" I said.

"Ok, ok…I'll take care of it" He said.

"Really? Cause you said that last time" I said.

"I will take care of it" He said again sternly.

"You better" I warned.

* * *

**JESSA'S POV**

Jax had to go 'somewhere' and I didn't bother asking where. So I figured I'd call Dani

"Hello" I heard her say answering the phone.

"Hey girly" I said.

"Oh, hey babe" She replied. "What's up?" She asked.

"Still single?" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Why?" She asked.

"I want you to meet my friend, Juice" I said.

"Juice?" She asked laughing.

"Well it's not his real name, but that's what he goes by" I said.

"Ok" She said laughing.

"So you should come down this weekend to meet him" I said.

"Well, I'm not working…so why not?" She asked.

"Exactly" I said.

"Ok" She said laughing. "I'll be down this weekend" She said.

"K" I said smiling. "Bye, love you" I said.

"Love you too" She said and I hung up.

* * *

Jax walked through the door.

"Hey baby" He said then came over and kissed me.

"Hey Jax….you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said then smiled slightly to reassure me.

"Ok" I said smiling.

I had my legs up on the couch. He lifted them up, sat down, then placed them on top of his.

We watched tv in a comfortable silence for awhile before I told him I was going to get some water.

I walked back into the living room, and set the water down on the coffee table. I turned around to sit on the couch when Jax pulled my hand so I landed on top of his lap.

He start kissing me passionately, I kissed back before I realized Gemma was supposed to bring Abel back any minute.

"Jax-" I tried saying before he kissed me again. "Jax" I said once again. "Hold on babe" I told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Isn't your mom supposed to bring Abel back like…any minute?" I asked.

"No, she called me, she's keeping him" He said then start kissing me again. I kissed him back.

He lifted me up with my legs wrapped around his waist and we went into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and then took my shirt off. I pushed his cut off of him and then his phone start ringing.

"Shit" He said and I laughed "Hold on" He told me.

He pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and looked at who it was.

"Fuck that" He said then tossed his phone on the floor without answering it. It must not have been important. Then we got back to what we were doing.

* * *

The next day we were at the clubhouse. I was doing a whole bunch of paper work when Opie walked in the office.

"Hey Jess" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked then looked up.

"Clay's looking for you" He said.

"Uh oh, that's not good" I said and he laughed. I got up and walked outside with him.

"How's the kids doing?" I asked.

"Kenny's good. Ellie not so much, apparently, I don't get the 'girlie' things in life" He said and I laughed.

"I tried taking her shopping for clothes, you know, try and cheer her up, but she didn't wanna go with her dad" He said.

"Aww" I said trying not to laugh.

"Its ok, that's a true girl for you" I said.

"Yeah" He said.

"Can I take her out this weekend?' I asked "You know, like, have a girl day. Shopping, the spa, getting our hair done" I said.

He laughed. "Go for it" He said.

"Ok" I said.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!! I loved them! Please review again! =)


	33. Chapter 33

That night I was at home with Jax and Abel. We had already eaten dinner and were going to give him a bath.

"Wanna set up his little tub and I'll undress him?" I asked.

"How bout' you set up the tub and I undress him cause I have no idea what to do with that" He said chuckling.

"Okay" I said laughing.

I got it out and set it up, it really wasn't that hard but Jax was a guy, so that explained it.

I set it in the sink and Jax brought it Abel.

"Naked baby comin' through" He said and then set Abel in the tub. Jax got a little cup and stat pouring water on his stomach and Abel start laughing real hard. It was so cute. Jax and I both start laughing.

I start washing his hair and Jax was trying to distract him.

"Here, wanna chew on daddy's finger?" He asked him. Abel grabbed his finger and shoved it in his mouth.

After a moment Jax said: "Ow!" and pulled his finger out of Abel's mouth. I start laughing.

"What?' I asked.

"I think he's gotta tooth" He said. I laughed, then felt Abel's gum for a tooth. And sure enough he had one.

"He does have one!" I said happily and Jax start laughing.

We finished up our bath adventure. Now I was rocking him to sleep. I laid him down then felt Jax wrap his arms around me from behind.

"Can you believe he's is 6 months old already?" I asked Jax, while looking down at Abel.

He scoffed. "No, not at all" He said "He's growing up way to fast" He said.

"…yeah" I said in agreement.

A while later Jax and I went to bed. I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

* * *

This weekend came pretty fast. Dani was coming today. And soon enough she got here. I told her just to come to the shop, so she did.

I looked out the office window and saw her pull up. I went outside and she got out of her car.

"Jessa!" She yelled.

"Dani!" I yelled back. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"How've you been babe?" I asked.

"Great, what about you?" She asked.

"Awesome" she replied.

Jax walked up next to me.

"Eww, its you" He said to Dani smiling.

"Eww, its you" She replied. He laughed then pulled her into a hug.

"Long time, no see" He said to her.

"I know, right?" She said.

"I'll be back" I said, then walked into the clubhouse to get Juice.

"Hey Jess" Kip said when I walked in.

"Hey Kip" I said "Go talk to Dani while I get Juice" I said.

"Dani? Your hot friend?!?" He asked getting excited.

"Yes!" I said laughing. "Now go!" I said.

I went up to the bedrooms and knocked on Juice's door.

"Come in" He said.

"Hey Juice" I said walking in.

"Oh, hey Jess. What's up?" He asked.

"Remember how I said I'd get you a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah" He said.

"Well, I did" I said.

"What?" He said and jumped up from his chair.

"Yep, she's outside, you guys will be perfect for each other" I said.

"Really? Aww Jess, you didn't have to!!" He said then pulled me into one of the tightest hugs ever. I start laughing.

"Well you wanna meet her?" I said when he let go of me.

"Oh, yeah! Lets go!" He said.

We walked outside and walked up to Dani, Jax and Kip.

"Dani, this is Juice" I said.

"Hey" They both said at the same time.

"Well…I'll leave you two to get to know each other" I said then grabbed, Jax and Kip's hands to pull them away.

"Wait, wait" Kip said.

"I need to help him, he don't got any skills with the ladies" Kip said.

"And you do?" Jax asked and I start laughing.

"Be nice" I said then Jax laughed.

We walked into the clubhouse and I went over to sit down next to Chibs and Clay.

"So…" I said and they both looked at me.

"Me, Jax, Kip, Cherry, Juice and Dani are going to the club tonight….wanna come?" I asked.

"I'm in" Chibs said. I already knew Chibs would come. Chibs would go to any party so he could drink.

"And what about you Clay?" I asked. "I'm sure you still got some of those cool moves in you" I said smiling and him and Chibs laughed.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I've retired from my club days" He said.

I laughed. "Ok" I said.

* * *

That night, Gemma was keeping Abel and we were going out to eat before we went to the club which were both, outside of Charming. We were also staying at a hotel that was about five minutes away from the club. Believe it or not, Gemma was encouraging us to stay at a hotel, she said we needed to go have fun.

I took a shower and put on a short silver dress with black high heels. I left my hair down and put on my make up.

I walked out into the living room.

"What do you think?" I asked Jax.

"Wow" He said smiling.

"I knew it, I look like a slut, don't I?" I asked.

"No, no, you look great" He said standing up.

"Really?' I asked.

"Really" He said then kissed me.

We were meeting everyone at the restaurant. We pulled up and Jax parked his bike. He got off then held out his hand to help me get off.

"Thank you" He said.

"Anything for you babe" He said and I smiled. He wrapped his arm around me and we went inside.

Everyone was already there and start calling for us. We looked over at them and I start laughing. We walked over to the table.

"Your late" Chibs said.

"You guys were early" I replied.

Then he shrugged. "Yeah…your right" He said and I laughed. Jax and I scooted in the booth, I sat next to Juice and Jax was on the other side of me.

"Hi, my name is Sara and I'll be your waitress tonight" Said a young girl who looked to be about 20.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"I'll take a beer" Said all the guys at the same time.

"Okay" She said laughing.

"I'll take a cocktail" said Cherry.

"I'll have the same" said Dani.

"I'll have….Iced tea" I said smiling, knowing the guys were gonna say something.

"What?!" Juice said.

"Jess!" Kip said loudly.

"Come on!" Chibs yelled. "Live it up!" He said.

"And who's gonna make sure we all get to the club, because you know how it gets when were all drunk" I said.

"I'll only have two beers, I won't be drunk and I'll make sure everyone gets there ok" Jax said.

"And I'll help him" Juice said. "But as soon as we get to the club, I can't promise anything" He said and I laughed.

"Fine, I'll take a margarita" I said and they start cheering.

We ate, and then headed to the hotel we were staying at that night. We all got our key cards and headed up to our rooms. Everyone had their own room. After we put our stuff in the room we all headed to the club.

We got to the club and everyone went and ordered drinks first. Dani, Cherry and I were standing at the bar when the bartender came up to us.

"You girls like Bloody Mary's?" He asked.

"Yeah" We all said.

"Well those guys over there just bought you each one" He said. We looked over and saw three guys in their early twenties.

"Would you like the drinks?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Cherry yelled.

Jax, Juice, Kip and Chibs were all standing next to us.

"That's not…fair" Kip said.

"The perks of being a lady" Jax said.

The guys got their drink and we headed for the dance floor.

We start dancing and having a good time. Jax had his body firmly up against my back, dancing with me.

I looked over at Juice to see how he was doing with his date. They looked like they were having a good time, they were both laughing.

I turned to face Jax and kissed him passionately.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you Jessa" He replied smiling then kissed me.

"Can I have my camera?" I asked Jax, who was keeping it in his jean pocket for me.

"Yeah" He said then pulled it out for me. I turned it on then held it out.

"Smile" I said to Jax. I took it then looked at the camera.

"Aww" I said smiling.

"Aww" He said laughing, mocking me.

I kissed him, then took another picture.

"Aww, that ones even cuter" I said and he laughed.

I went over to Chibs.

"Smile!" I said, and took another picture. I looked at it and he did smile, it was very cute.

Then it was Juice's turn for pictures. Everyone called me and Juice camera whores cause we took millions of pictures together.

"Juice!" I yelled in his ear. And he turned around.

"Smile!" I said and took it. We looked at it, and that one was also very cute.

"Crazy!" I said then took another picture. In the picture, we both had our tongues stuck out. I laughed.

"Sad!" He said. Then we both curled our lips and took it.

"Angry!" I said and took it. I looked at it and start laughing.

"You look evil!" I said to Juice.

"I'm supposed to!" He said and I laughed.

"Ok, one more" I said.

"K, I'm ready" He said then kissed my cheek. I put my hand over my mouth, like I was shocked, then took the picture. We looked at it and both laughed.

"That's awesome!" Juice said.

"I know!" I said laughing. "I love it!"

I took more pictures with, Kip, Cherry, and Dani.

Then after that we had one of the best nights ever. Tons of laughter, smiles and acting crazy.

* * *

I woke up it Jax's arms, with my clothes off, so we must of done something last night. Jax woke up right after me.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey" He replied smiling.

"My head is killing me" I said. Jax laughed.

"Drink a beer" He said.

"Will do" I said. I found Jax's shirt on the floor by me and put it on. I got up and got a beer.

"Want on?" I asked.

"Sure" He said. I got him, and myself one then sat down on the bed.

"Have fun last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did, it was a lot of fun" He said smiling and I smiled.

"How drunk did you get?" I asked laughing.

"I still remember stuff" He said laughing. "What about you?" He asked.

"I remember parts" I said laughing and he laughed.

It was already 12 in the afternoon so we got everyone up and headed back home.

* * *

We got to the clubhouse and Gemma was there with Abel. I went up to them with Jax.

"Hi Abel" I said smiling and he start laughing.

"You look…rough" Gemma said and I laughed.

"I know, I gotta take a shower" I said.

Then Juice ran up to me.

"Jess! I gotta ask you something!" He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wanna ask Dani to be my girlfriend" He said.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Go for it!" I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Okay…I'm gonna go then" He said with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!!! Please review again!! =)


	34. Chapter 34

Jax had to stay late at the clubhouse and Abel was getting cranky so I took him home, fed him, gave him a bath and put him to bed.

It was twelve before I heard Jax's motorcycle pull up outside. He walked in and smiled.

"Hey babe" He said coming over and sitting next to me on the couch.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking about the past twenty four hours, it was great" He said smiling.

"And what was the best part about that?" I asked. "Was it the beer, the dancing, or the sex?" I asked smiling.

"It was being with you" He replied then kissed me. I felt him smile as he kissed me.

We talked awhile longer before he spoke again.

"I'm gonna go smoke, wanna come out with me?" He asked. Jax and I didn't smoke inside the house or around Abel.

"Sure" I said then got up off the couch and walked outside.

"How's the club?" I asked him.

"Eh, Stahl's our biggest problem right now" He said.

"You should just kill her" I said and Jax start laughing.

"I wish I could" He replied.

"So, someone wants to buy mine and Juice's house" I said.

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah, but I kinda don't wanna give it up" I said laughing.

"Why's that?" He asked chuckling.

"I don't know…I think its just because we lived there together for 8 years, there's millions of memories there" I said.

"But…I am looking forward to really living here" I said smiling.

"Me too" Jax said and I laughed.

He handed me his cigarette and I inhaled some of it, then handed it back.

"I love the stars here" I said. "When I lived in Utah, we lived in the city, and you couldn't see any stars" I told Jax.

"I would lay on my back deck and try to look at the stars, like we used to all the time…but there was nothing" I said and then looked at Jax, he was smiling at me.

"What?' I asked him.

"Nothing, I just….love you" He said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked smiling. "And how much do you love me?" I asked him.

"Look up at the sky" He said.

"Jax, don't try and change the subject" I said.

"Just do it, trust me" He said so I looked up.

"Now, count the stars" He said.

"That's impossible" I said.

"So is me trying to explain how much I love you" He said and then kissed me. I could help but smile while he did.

"I love you Jax" I said.

"I love you too Jessa" He said.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

Today I was taking Ellie out for a 'girl day'.

I took a shower, put on a blue shirt with jeans and flats, did my hair and make up and then left to pick her up from Opie.

I went up to the door and walked in. Opie and I never knocked when we went to each others houses, we just walked in.

"Op!" I yelled.

"In here" He said. I walked into the kitchen where Opie was doing dishes and the kids were sitting at the table eating.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Jessa" He replied.

"Hey Aunt Jessa!!" Kenny yelled then jumped out of his seat and ran over to give me a hug.

"What up dude?" I asked and he laughed.

"Nothing, but I get to go to the clubhouse today with my dad" He said.

"That's awesome" I said.

"Yeah" He said smiling. Kenny loved being at the clubhouse, and he loved everyone there. Opie didn't take him there much because Donna never allowed it.

"Kenny, finish your food so we can go" Opie said.

"But I'm not hungry anymore" Kenny said.

"Can't go to the clubhouse to you eat all your food" I said.

"Okay" He said then sat down and start eating again.

I walked over to Opie and he gave me a hug.

"How do you do that?" He asked. "I can' ever get him to finish when I tell him too"

I start laughing.

"I've got the magic touch" I said and Opie laughed.

"Yeah you do" He said and I smiled.

"Here's some money" HE said pulling some cash out of his pocket.

"No, keep it…this is on me" I said. I knew Opie was barely making it as was, I wasn't going to take his money.

"Your sure?" He asked.

"Positive" I replied smiling. "I gotta spoil and niece and nephew sometime" I said and he smiled.

"Thanks" He said.

"Your welcome" I replied.

"Ready for a girls day?" I asked Ellie.

"Yeah" She said smiling.

"Ok, lets go" I said. "Say by to your dad" I told her.

She went over and gave him a hug.

"Bye dad" She said.

"See ya later Opie" I said.

"Ok, bye Jess" He said. We start walking out of the house.

"Thanks again! " He yelled.

"No problem!" I yelled back and then shut the front door.

We got into the car and headed towards Lodi, since that was the only mall around us.

"How's school?" I asked her while driving.

"I don't like it" She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I get picked on" She said.

"By who?" I asked.

"The pretty girls and mean boys" She said.

"But your pretty" I said.

"They don't think so" She said.

"Well maybe we'll have to send you dad and your Uncle Jax up there, they used to protect me in school" I said and she laughed.

"Aunt Jessa, Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Go for it" She said.

"Does my dad do bad things?" She said. I was shocked and didn't really know what to say.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"Because he was gone for so long when I was little, this kid at my school said it's because he went to jail" She said.

"Ellie, your dad makes mistakes, everyone makes mistakes" I told her. "But it doesn't mean he always does bad things or he's a bad guy" I said.

"Okay" She said smiling.

"Did that help" I asked.

"Yeah, Thanks Aunt Jessa" She said smiling.

"Your welcome Ellie" I said smiling.

Awhile later we got to the mall. We started our shopping. We went into a store that had, little girls clothes, shoes and accessories.

"Show me anything you like" I said.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Anything" I replied.

She walked around a few moments before she picked up a Neon Zebra print shirt.

"I like this" She said and I laughed.

"You've got my kind of style" I said and she smiled.

We picked out four new outfits for her and two new pairs of shoes.

We went to the check out.

"That will be one hundred, fourteen dollars and eighty seven cents" The woman said.

"Whoa Aunt Jessa, that's a lot of money, you don't have to get me this stuff" She said.

"Don't worry about it" I said smiling.

"Thank you" She said hugging me.

"Your welcome Ellie" I said.

After that we went to the spa, got our nails done and then went out to eat for lunch.

Ellie and I headed back to the clubhouse after our day of shopping.

"Dad! Wanna see what I got?" Ellie asked Opie.

"Sure" He said smiling.

She pulled out her Neon Zebra print top.

"Wow, that's bright" He said and I laughed.

She showed him the rest of the outfits.

"Thanks so much" Opie said hugging me.

"Your so welcome" I said smiling. "You've got some great kids" I told Opie and he smiled.

* * *

Later on that night it was just Jax and I at the house with Abel.

"Did you hear Juice and Dani are together?" I asked Jax.

"Really?" He said laughing.

"Yeah…If everything goes well she's gonna move down here and get a job as a hair stylist" I said.

"You know, I'm real happy for Juice, he deserves this" I said.

"Yeah, he does" Jax said in agreement. "None of the guys will admit it, but Juice does a lot for the club" He said.

"So…anyways. You and me, tomorrow night, I'm taking you out, my mom is watching Abel" He said.

"Okay" I said smiling. "I'm not gonna argue with you on that" I said.

"I didn't think you would" He said smiling.

Abel start whining.

"What's wrong Abel?' I asked him, he was sitting in his bouncer.

Jax picked him up.

"Hey little man" He said and Abel stopped crying.

"Are you ready for bed?" Jax asked him and Abel smiled.

"I guess so" He said. "I'm gonna put him to bed, I'll be back" Jax told me, then kissed me lightly and took Jax in his room.

* * *

Today was Monday, I was back at the office doing all the paper work. Gemma had left to get some things and said she'd bring back lunch.

"Jess!!" I heard Clay yell. I got up and walked outside.

"Yeah?" I asked walking up to him.

"Help her" He said pointing to a woman who looked very high maintenance.

"Why me?" I asked him sighing.

"Cause I love you" Clay said. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell her to come into the office" I said and walked back in.

Less than a minute later she walked in the office.

"Can I help you?" I asked,

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up my car" She said.

"Your name?" I asked.

"Mary Louise Bennett" She replied.

"You from around here?" I asked her while I looked through the paper work.

"No, visiting my daughter" She said.

"Here it is" I said pulling it out.

"Two hundred, twenty eight dollars" I said

"Two hundred dollars?!?" She asked raising her voice. I looked at the paper again.

"Yeah, with everything you had done" I said.

"Well, I'm not paying that" She said.

"Well, you have too" I said.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"You don't get your car back" I said.

"Two hundred dollars is outrageous!" She yelled. 'So is your outfit' I thought to myself.

"You had…two, four…eight things done to your car. All that for two hundred…that's the cheapest around" I said.

"I don't think so" She said.

"I do" I replied.

"I'm only paying a hundred" She said.

"Then your not getting your car" I said.

"Fine" She said.

"Fine" I replied. She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'll just sit here and till you change your mind" She said.

"Then you'll be sitting there forever" I said and sat down in my chair to continue my paper work.

Twenty minutes later and she was still there. Just staring at me.

Then she stood up.

"How much is it?" She asked.

"Two hundred, twenty eight dollars" I said.

"Here" She said handing me her credit card.

"And I hope you know I'm only paying it because I have to go help my daughter finish her wedding plans" she said.

I swiped her card and gave it back to her. I took her keys off the hook and handed it to her.

"There" I said, she took them and walked out.

While she walked out, Clay walked in.

"I was just coming in to see what was taking so long" He said. I gave him a death glare.

"You owe me" I said and he chuckled.

"Okay" He said.

* * *

**~That Night~**

I walked out of the bathroom in a short flowing dress and black flip flops.

I scrunched my hair so it was wavy, put on eyeliner, mascara, dark eye shadow and lip gloss.

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Look good?" I asked Jax who was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Looks great" He said smiling, I smiled. Jax was wearing a black button down shirt with a white t shirt under it, jeans and, of course, his white shoes.

"Ready to go?" He asked,

"Yeah, lets go" I said smiling.

We went out to dinner at a very nice restaurant and then he said he was taking me somewhere but he wasn't telling me where.

I trusted him and got on his motorcycle, then we took off.

After a twenty five minute drive he pulled up to the beach. I smiled, we used to come here late at night when we were teenagers, we'd stay there for hours. It was our escape from all our problems.

He turned off his bike and looked back at me.

"Remember this?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling. "I do"

"Wanna go down?" He asked.

"Of course" I said.

He got off his bike then helped me off.

We went down to the beach and talked for an hour.

As we walked along the beach with the water hitting my feet, Jax start talking.

"I have something I wanna tell you" He said chuckling.

"What's that?" I asked smiling.

"Jessa, I know we've only been together for 3 months, but it has been the best 3 months of my life. I love waking up to you in the morning, and falling asleep with you at night. I love the fact, that I'm yours and your mine. And that Abel has a mom. Tell you the truth, I love everything about you…I love your eyes, your smile, the way your hand fits perfectly in mine, the way you understand the club life, I just….I love everything." He said, I couldn't help but smile as he told me all this.

"And Jessa, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and no one else" He said.

"So Jessa Rae Carter…Will you marry me?" He asked getting down on his knee.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, I had too. Thanks for all the reviews!! Please review again!! I love reading them =)


	35. Chapter 35

RECAP:

**"And Jessa, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and no one else" He said.**

**"So Jessa Rae Carter…Will you marry me?" He asked getting down on his knee.**

* * *

He pulled out a ring as he knelt on the ground. The ring was stunning, it had 3 diamonds, the one in the middle was the biggest.

"Of course" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

He smiled, slipped the ring on my finger, stood up, spun me around and kissed me passionately.

"I love you Jessa…so much" He said smiling.

"I love you too Jax" I said smiling.

We went back to the house and had one of the most romantic nights ever.

* * *

**~The Next Morning~**

"So who have you told?" I asked Jax referring to us being engaged.

"Just my mom…but I had to tell her" He said smiling.

"Yeah" I said smiling at him then kissed his lips lightly.

Jax was definitely a momma's boy, I wasn't surprised he told her he was gonna ask me.

We went to the clubhouse to pick up Abel. We walked in and Gemma looked at me, then at my hand, then back at me and smiled.

"Hey, Jax and Jessa have something to say!" Gemma yelled so all the guys would shut up. And they did, they all stopped talking and looked at Jax and I. I looked around for Juice but couldn't find him, he was going to miss the announcement.

Jax looked at me and smiled.

"Wanna tell them?" He asked me.

"Were engaged!!" I yelled and all the guys start cheering. They all came over and start hugging us.

"Congrats Jessa" Clay said in my ear as he hugged me.

"Thanks Clay" I replied.

After everyone settled down, I went on the search for Juice, I knew he was in the clubhouse somewhere so I went up to his room and knocked on his door.

I heard him get up and a few seconds later he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Jessa" He said.

"I have something to tell you" I said with a big smile on my face.

"What?!?" He asked getting excited.

"I'm getting married!!" I yelled. He grabbed my hands and start jumping up and down while cheering.

"That's awesome!!" He said.

"I know!!" I said.

"So when's the wedding date?" He asked.

"We haven't really gotten that far yet" I said.

"Oh yeah" He said then hugged me.

"Well congrats Jess!" He yelled in my ear as he hugged me.

"Thanks Juice" I said smiling.

"So how's things with Dani?" I asked sitting down on his bed. Dani had left yesterday to go back home.

"Great" He said smiling. "Like so good…better than any other girl I've gotten with. She's so pretty and smart and….she likes me!" He said and I laughed.

"Well that's good" I said smiling,

"Yeah…thanks so much for introducing us" He said.

"Your welcome Juice…anything for my best friend" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah….and you know I'd do anything for you right?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"Good" He replied.

* * *

I walked out to the main club area and Gemma came up to me.

"Let's go on a walk" She said to me.

"Ok" I said smiling and we walked out of the clubhouse.

I think I was the only woman in this town that wasn't afraid of Gemma. I would ever be a bitch to her, I just wasn't afraid of her.

Growing up, I would stay at Gemma and John's house for a week straight with Jax. I grew up with the more nurturing Gemma, don't get me wrong, there was absolutely no talking back to her or John, but she was a lot softer back then. I think after Thomas and John died, she felt like she had to be the strong one…for everyone. She held everyone together, or at least she tried too. John was like my second dad, if I wasn't with my parents, I was with them. And they always treated me like my daughter.

I remember one night John had called my dad to ask him if I could spend the night again, and he said to my dad "My daughter wants to spend the night again" It was one of my favorite memories. And Thomas, He was my little brother, he really was. Jax and I taught him everything.

Gemma and I walked outside and started walking down the road.

"You know, John was right" Gemma said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"He always said you and Jax would end up together…he was right." She said and I smiled.

"I guess so" I said.

"He was always real good at that….being right" She said and I laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't want Jax marrying any other girl" She said and I smiled.

"John and I may not have agreed on a lot of stuff, but we both agreed we wanted you two to end up together" She said.

"You and Jax aren't afraid to test each other, but two know each others limit, you guys aren't afraid to be honest with each other, and at the end of the day….you two are perfect for each other. You balance each other out" She said and I smiled.

"And Jess, someday Jax is gonna be president and your gonna take my job….unfortunately. I love you and all, but I like running this town" She said and I laughed.

"But…with Jax reading those journals from his dad, I'm afraid he's getting soft, and he can't be soft in this world, it will kill him Jessa, you and I both know it. I need you to keep him on the right path. You're the only woman that he has ever been with that understands this life…fully. When John wrote those books…we were young, but this club has turned into so much more. I need you to promise me that you'll keep him in line" She said. "Can you promise me that?" She asked.

"Yeah Gemma, I promise" I said.

"Ok…thank you baby" She said.

* * *

**~That Night~**

On the other end of the phone it was ringing away.

"Pick up….pick up" I said again to myself.

"Hello" I heard Dani say.

"Your gonna have to come down soon" I said.

"I know!!" She said. "I miss Juice already"

"Well that's sweet and all, but your gonna have to come down soon for a different reason" I told her.

"What's that?' She asked.

"I'm getting married!!!" I yelled into the phone.

"WHAT?!?" She yelled back.

"Yeah, Jax proposed" I said and she start screaming.

"That's great!!" She yelled again. "Congratulations" She said.

"Thanks" I said with a smile on my face.

"And you're the maid of honor" I said.

"REALLY?!?!" She yelled.

"Yes, really" I said laughing.

"O my gosh, thank you!" She said and I laughed.

"Your welcome" I said smiling.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry this chapters kinda short, I wanted to get one up for you guys =) Next one will be longer! Please review!! =)


	36. Chapter 36

**For this chapter I figured I'd try something different. This chapter it is more like Jessa writing in her Journal, on how she feels about everything. Hope you like it.**

* * *

'3 weeks had past since I wrote in this little book and a couple things had happened, everyone know about Jax and I being engaged, Juice and I have someone who is going to buy our house so we have to move out soon and we decided our wedding date. It was going to be in 5 months, on Saturday, October 2nd.

We haven't really done anything to plan it yet, but I was okay with that. All that really matters to me for my wedding was my dress, that family is there and that we were all going to have fun. Gemma wants to take me to get my wedding dress, so were going to do that in a couple weeks. Jax told me he wants to wear a pimp suit for our wedding, Gemma heard that and start yelling at him. It was pretty funny, of course Jax told Gemma he was just joking.

Abel is almost 7 months old, which is unbelievable. He gets cuter and cuter everyday, and is a spitting image of Jax. He could deny him if he wanted too. But then again, who would wanna deny Abel? Yesterday he called me 'Mama' I have to say I was excited about that. His first word was 'Dada' and he knows exactly who his 'Dada' is, every time he sees Jax his says it. It makes me smile to see Jax with Abel. He is an amazing dad.

I fall more in love with Jax everyday, he is my everything. He always has been. He is my rock and my entire world. From the time we were nine and he carried me into his house (of course, he couldn't really carry me) because I scrapped my knee till now. I don't know what I'd do without him. There are no words to describe how I feel about him. I feel so safe when I'm with him, I feel like no one can hurt me. And when I'm in his arms, there is no place in this world I'd rather be.

I miss my parents so much. I wish they were here to see everything going on in my life. My mom always said she didn't want me marrying anyone, except Jax. She got what she wanted =) And my dad, it was always my dream to have him walk me down the aisle, but I just keep telling myself 'everything happens for a reason'.

Moving on to Thomas. I wonder what he'd be like today. He was definitely the one to always make you laugh when we were younger. I have a picture of Jax and I holding him when he first came home from the hospital. My mom always took tons of pictures, and now, I'm glad she did.

Juice's turn. What to say about Juice? He his my BESTFRIEND. He is the one I went to when Jax and Tara were together and I didn't know where to turn to. From our 2am Chinese food orders to him almost catching the house on fire because he put foil in the microwave. He always makes me laugh. I'm glad for him and DanI. Things have been going great for them. She's even talking about moving to Charming because they miss each other so much. And their weekend vacations to see each other aren't enough. I really do hope everything goes well for them. Who knows? Maybe one day Juice will be getting married too.

Now for Kip "Half Sack" Epps. He is a character. I feel bad for him sometimes, with the way the guys treat him. But he should know that they would do anything to keep him safe and wouldn't put him in harms way on purpose. What can I say? I love Kip. Things between him and Cherry are working out great. I have my finger crossed it stays like this.

For Opie? He is someone with the biggest heart. He is one of the most caring guys you will ever meet. Him and Jax were my 'protectors' growing up. They would let anyone touch me. Opie is my big brother. He told me things are going a lot better between him and Ellie, which is good. And Kenny, well he always loved his dad.

The rest of the guys are my family. They are some of the greatest guys you could ever meet. Well, that it, if your on their good side.

As for Clay and Gemma. Clay is like another dad to me. I'm going to ask him to walk me down the aisle. He's done so much for me. So has Gemma. They have done more for me than I could ever ask for. Gemma is one of the strongest and most opinionated woman you will ever meet.

I will always love this family, I have that I'm not even biologically related too. But that doesn't matter in this lifestyle. All that matters is that were there for each other. No matter what.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews and please review again!


	37. Chapter 37

JESSA'S POV

I woke up with my head on Jax's chest. I inhaled the smell of his cologne, it was my favorite smell. I looked at the clock sitting on Jax's night stand. It was 3 in the morning.

'That's it?' I thought to myself. It had been the third time I woke up tonight.

I laid back down, but couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't know why. Something was bothering me, but I didn't know what it was.

I got out of bed quietly, making sure I didn't wake up Jax, and went into Abel's room. The only light on in the house was Abel's night light, which was right next to his bed, so I could see him perfectly. He looked so peaceful and so…innocent. Which he was. I took his blanket and covered him.

I walked out into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet. I opened the fridge and poured myself some cold water then leaned up against the cabinet.

"Can't sleep?" I heard Jax say coming from the kitchen door way. I jumped slightly, I thought I didn't wake him.

"No, I can't" I said. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I set down my water on the counter and hugged him tightly.

"What's bothering you?" He asked me. I let go of him and looked at him. The streetlight coming from the window was shining on his face.

"I don't know" I said. "Call me crazy, but I feel like something bad is going to happen" I said.

"Your crazy" He said smiling. I laughed lightly. "No, I'm just kidding" He said.

"Your probably right" I said and he chuckled.

"What would you say if we go back to bed and I wrap my arms around you and hold you close?' He asked.

"I'd say…sounds great" I said smiling.

"Okay" He said smiling.

I climbed back in bed and Jax wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Jessa" He said.

"I love you too Jax" I replied. I closed my eyes and after about an hour I finally fell back asleep.

* * *

**~The Next morning~**

Jax and I got up. Today I was going back to my old house to get all my stuff. That was, after work.

Jax was taking a shower and I was making breakfast. Omelets to be exact. I heard Abel start crying. I walked in and he was sitting in his bed.

"Hey Abel" I said as I walked in the room. As soon as he heard me he stopped crying. I big smile spread across his face as I walked towards the crib.

I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey big boy" I said smiling.

I laid him down on his changing table and gave him a toy to play with. I changed his diaper then put a shirt on him that said "Grandma's little munchkin" and shorts.

I brought him into the kitchen and put him in his high chair. Jax walked into the kitchen then came over and kissed me. HE walked over to Abel and sat down in front of him.

"Hey Squirt" He said and Abel smiled.

We ate breakfast, dropped Abel off at the sitter, then headed to the clubhouse.

* * *

"Hey Jess" Gemma said as I walked into the office.

"Hey Gemma" I replied.

I sat down at my desk and yawned.

"Tired" Gemma asked.

"Yeah…you could say that" I said.

"I didn't sleep at all last night" I told her. "Something is bothering me…but I don't know what it is" I said.

"I hate that feeling" She said.

"So I'm not going crazy?" I asked and she laughed.

"No your not crazy" She said.

"You know the last time I got that feeling was when everything happened with Abel" She said.

"Yeah" I said sighing. "But it's probably nothing" I said.

"Don't doubt yourself baby" She said.

I walked outside, trying to find Jax to see if he wanted anything for lunch when I felt to arms wrap around my neck.

"I love you!" Juice yelled in my ear from behind. Then he let go.

"I love you too" I said unsure why he was telling me this. "But why do you love me?" I asked him.

"DanI's moving to Charming" He said smiling.

"Really?" I asked. "That's great!" I said.

"I know. And it's all because of you" He said and I smiled.

"So thank you" He said and I laughed.

"Your welcome" I said laughing.

"I have all my stuff out of our house so when she moves down were gonna look for an apartment together" He said.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you" I said smiling and he smiled.

"But anyways, everything left at the house is yours" He said.

"Okay. Thanks" I said.

"No…thank you" He said and I laughed.

"No problem" I said smiling.

"Juice!" We heard Clay yell.

"I guess I gotta go" He said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I'll see you later" He said smiling then took off into the clubhouse.

I walked into the garage and found Jax working on a car…shirtless.

"You have got to be the sexiest mechanic I've ever seen" I said smiling. He saw me and start laughing.

"ME and your mom are going for lunch…want me to bring you anything back?" I asked.

"Uhh, a hamburger" He said. "With-" He start to say before I cut him off.

"Everything on it" I said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah" He said smiling.

"Got it" I said smiling and start to walk away.

"Thanks babe!" He yelled.

"Welcome!" I yelled back.

* * *

**~At Lunch~**

Gemma and I went to a diner that I loved. It was small and had a jukebox, and everything was retro inside.

We sat down at a booth, then a waitress came over.

"What can I get you girl two drink?" Asked an older later who had to of been in her late fifties, maybe early sixties.

"Can I get a strawberry lemonade?" I asked.

"Sure can" She said and wrote it down.

"And I'll have a iced tea" Gemma said.

"Okay, I'll have that for you two in just a minute" She said.

"So…how are you and Jax doing?" Gemma asked me.

"Really, really good" I said smiling and Gemma smiled.

"Good." She said smiling.

"I was thinking….we should start your dress shopping soon" Gemma said.

"Yeah…I agree" I said smiling.

"Next weekend?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

The waitress came back, gave us our drinks and then we ordered our food.

"Do you ever worry about the guys…with the club, and all this gun running?" I asked her.

"All the time baby" She said.

"Yeah" I said sighing. "Me too"

"It's a worry that will never go away" She said.

"Unfortunately…" I said.

"You learn to live with it" She said.

"I guess so" I said.

We ate our food then got the guys take out and headed back to the clubhouse.

* * *

**~That evening~**

I was at my old house packing everything up. It was going on nine o' clock and I was no near done.

My phone start ringing, I looked down at the caller id and read "My Boo". I smiled.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey babe" He said. "Almost done?" He asked.

"No" I said laughing. "I think I'll just stay here tonight, I mean, I've still got my bed here and everything" I told him.

"Okay, well at least let me bring you some dinner" He said.

"K" I said.

"How bout' Chinese?" He asked.

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Ok, I'll be there soon" He said.

"Okay" I said

"Bye, Love you" He said and I smiled.

"Love you too" I said then hung up.

About 10 minutes later Jax walked through the front door with our dinner.

"Hey babe" He said then kissed me.

"Hey" I said.

"I got the good stuff" He said and I smiled.

We sat down on the floor and ate our food.

"So your mom and I are going to go dress shopping next weekend" I said then looked up at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied as we look into each others eyes. I start laughing as he just start at me with a smile on his face,

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Your eyes, their gorgeous" He said and I smiled.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said smiling. I leaned in and kissed him as he smiled.

"Well thank you" I said smiling after I kissed him.

"Your so welcome" He said, then kissed me.

We finished our food and talked for about an hour. We stood on the front porch as he kissed me passionately.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said, with his hands still place on my face.

"Okay" I said smiling. He kissed me again the let go.

"I love you Jessa" He said walking to his bike.

"I love you too Jax" I said.

I turned to walk back into the house when I heard Jax again.

"Hey, make sure you lock up" He said. "You hear me?" He asked.

"Loud and clear" I said and he chuckled.

I walked back in and shut the door.

I walked through my bedroom's doorway, then felt someone put their hand over my mouth. I panicked as they held me tight.

"Jax!" I tried yelling but couldn't with someone's hand over my mouth. I heard as his bike went down the street.

"Your gonna be sorry you fucking bitch" I heard coming from the man holding me. I knew that voice. It was Josh Kohn.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Thanks for all the reviews! Please review again! =)


	38. Chapter 38

**~RECAP~**

"Your gonna be sorry you fucking bitch" I heard coming from the man holding me. I knew that voice. It was Josh Kohn.

* * *

I tried to get free from his arms but he had a tight grip. His arms was right by my mouth and as much as I didn't want to do it, I bit his arm.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled, I felt as something hard hit me in the back of the head, then everything went black.

I woke up and couldn't move, I looked down and saw that I was tied to a chair. 'Great' I thought to myself.

I didn't see Kohn in the room but knew he had to of still been here because I heard someone in my living room.

A minute later he walked in.

"Oh, your awake" He said smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked in a calm tone, Kohn was one person I definitely wasn't afraid of.

"There's a lot I want, but first, I want revenge" He said.

"Revenge for what?" I asked truly confused.

"You hurt my Tar Tar" He said. "Actually, the whole club did but you're the main reason"

"I didn't do anything to your 'Tar Tar' " I replied.

"That's not what she said" He said

"Well she's a psychotic bitch, just like you" I said and he smacked me.

"Don't you dare say that about Tara" He said.

He pulled his gun out and start messing around with it.

"What are you gonna do with that…shoot me?" I asked.

"Maybe…probably. Well yeah" He said.

"You think that's a smart Idea?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you see it's the thing I want….revenge" He said.

"Yeah, okay. Shoot me and within 2 days you'll be dead" I said.

"How?" He asked. "You'll be dead, you won't be able to them"

"Okay, let's get this straight. You wanna kill someone who has be around a motorcycle club her whole life, and that motorcycle club happens to be my family, and you think you'll get away with it. The Sons hate you and Tara, and they know you two hate me, they find me dead, they'll come after you two first" I said.

"What about Hale, he hates you" He said.

"Hale don't hate me!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes he does, I've seen you two fight first hand" He said.

"But he don't hate me! We have a love hate relationship. Hale hates the club, not me!" I said. "Everyone in the club knows Hale cares for me still, we grew up together!"

Kohn didn't say anything. He walked out of the room.

He left the rope loose enough I could reach into my pocket. I pulled out my pocket knife that Jax had gotten me for my 15th birthday. 'Thank you Jax' I said to myself.

I flipped it so it was against the rope and went back and fourth as well as I could. Within a minute I had the rope cut and one hand free. I cut my other hand free. As soon as I stood up he walked back in the room and tackled me from behind.

I grunted as he pushed me to the floor. I got free after 5 minutes of fighting with him. I stood up and tried to run out of the door. I got to the living room then felt him grab me from behind.

"Let go!" I screamed.

"I don't think so" He said then carried me back to the bedroom as I tried to squirm free from his arms.

He threw me on the bed. Then went over and shut the bedroom door, locked it and then put a chair in front of it.

While he was doing that I saw that my bedroom window wasn't locked. I ran over to it and got it open halfway before he grabbed me and threw me back on the bed. Then he locked the window.

"You're something" He said. "You see, the problem now is, I can't let you go because you'll tell your Jaxy boy and I'll end up dead. But I can't kill you because according to you, I'll end up dead"

"Yeah, you're right about both of those" I said. "I guess your not completely stupid, just 99%" I said.

"Funny" He said.

"You know, I'll make a deal with you. You give me sex, and I'll set you free" He said

"Hell no!" I replied.

"Well then I guess you die" He said.

"I guess so" I said.

"You know what? I'm not gonna give you a say in this he said.

He came over and held my face with his hand. He tried to kiss me but I smacked him in the face.

"Bitch!" I heard him yell then felt him hit me with something hard again. Then once again, everything went black.

I woke up and was in just my bra and he was trying to take my pants off. I looked and saw his gun on the night stand and grabbed it. I hurried up and put it under my back.

"Josh" I said.

"Don't make me hit you again" He said. "I haven't even gotten what I wanted yet" He said.

"No, no, come here" I said. He was now on top of me, which was very uncomfortable. I put my hand behind my back and got a firm grip on the gun.

"You were right" I said. He leaned into kiss me, then I pulled out the gun and shot him in the stomach.

I pushed him off of me and onto the floor.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled while sitting up against the wall holding his stomach.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Jax.

"Hey babe" He said.

"Jax" I said upset.

"What's wrong Jess?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Kohn, he- he broke into my house and tried raping me" I said.

"Where is he now?" Jax asked mad.

"He's on the floor, I shot him" I said.

"I'll be right there" He said. "I love you"

"I love you too Jax" I replied then hung up.

While I waited for Jax I put on Jax's SOA jacket he left there.

"Jess, your right, I'm sorry, but don't let me die please!" Kohn yelled from the bedroom. "Your right I am a psychotic bitch like Tara!" He yelled. "But don't let me die!"

Within five minutes Jax was there.

Jax knocked on the door. I opened it and he kissed me.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"My bedroom" I said.

He went in and saw him on the floor. Then he walked back into the hallway by me.

"Stupid bitch, I knew you'd call him" He said.

Jax heard that and it set him off.

"Once a biker slut, always a-!" Kohn yelled before Jax shot him in the head.

"You okay?" Jax asked me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But what about the club Jax?" I asked. "ATF has been trying to get you guys for so long. And now an ATF is dead in my bedroom and-" I said but he cut me off by kissing me.

"Kohn is MIA right now. I'll get rid of the body and no one will know. No one." He said reassuring me, then kissed me again.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short but I wanted to get something up. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review again.


	39. Chapter 39

The next day at the clubhouse Gemma asked me how I was doing, Jax went in earlier than me so he must of told them what happened.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"You sure baby?" She asked.

"Yeah….yeah, I'm fine" I said and smiled slightly.

"You wanna go dress shopping this weekend?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd love too" I said smiling.

"Okay, Saturday, I'll pick you up at 11, be ready" She said.

"Okay" I said laughing.

"Gemma!" Gemma and I heard Clay yell. He was probably having trouble with a customer, whenever he did he always called for me or Gemma.

"I'll be back" She said and walked off to her husband in need.

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and smiled.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him.

"I love you too" I said smiling then kissed him.

"Get a room!" We heard Chibs yell and start laughing.

Gemma walked up to us.

"Hey, the old man wants lunch, wanna come with me to get it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll come" I said. I kissed Jax then walked over to Gemma's car.

We got to the restaurant , and sat down.

The waitress came over, got our drink orders, then went in the back.

Gemma folded her hands in front of her and stared at me.

**GEMMA'S POV**

I folded my hands in front of myself and watched Jessa as she read her menu. I studied her face, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, I knew something was wrong, and it wasn't about Kohn, something was bothering her. I knew that face, she had that face when she came back from Utah to visit the first time since moving, it was when the guy was stalking her.

She had the look of worry in her eyes, like she was scared of something. And Jessa, well, she wasn't scared of much. She has been through so much, there's not much left for her to be scared of.

"Talk to me baby" I said to her. She looked up at me and sighed.

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked setting her menu down.

"Whatever's bothering you" I replied.

"You know, I don't even know how Kohn got in my house" She said. "I didn't even hear him"

"That's not your fault baby" I said.

"Something could've happened to not only me, but Jax or Juice or even Abel if Jax had brought him along" She said.

"In this world we live in, I realized, anything could happen in a split second, because the men we love and care about, they have so many enemies, you and I have enemies just from being with them, what if something were to happen to Abel?" Jessa asked. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him." She said.

"You know, we chose this life, we didn't have to be involved with a motorcycle club, although it runs in the family, we could've stayed away, the guys joined themselves no one made them, but what about little Abel? He didn't ask to be apart of this" Jessa said.

Jessa was right about it all, everything she was saying. And for once, I didn't really have an answer for her.

"I don't know the guys in the other motorcycle clubs, but something I'd like to think, is that they have a heart, and that they wouldn't go after an innocent baby" I said. "Abel is the most protected baby in Charming, he's always in good hands, whether he's with you or me or one of the guys" I said. "I wouldn't worry too much about in hun" I told her.

"Your right" She said sighing.

"Ready to order?" Our waitress asked us.

**JESSA'S POV**

I was walking into Teller-Morrow's garage where all the guys were working. Gemma and I had brought them back lunch.

I walk in to see Juice, Jax, Kip and Opie with their shirts off.

"I didn't know we had a new dress code!" I yelled over all the noise, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I guys do have very nice bodies and all" I said and they start laughing.

"Here's lunch" I said then set it down a cabinet.

"Thank you babe" Jax said walking up to me while wiping his greasy hands off with a rag.

"Your welcome" I said then he kissed me.

"Is that how we're gonna thank her, just give her a kiss?" Kip asked and I start laughing.

"No, no" Jax said "That's how I, and only I thank her" He said and we all start laughing.

I left the guys to eat their food then headed back to the office.

**~That Night~**

Jax wasn't home yet, so I was giving Abel a bath before I started making dinner.

"Mamamama" Abel cooed as I washed his blonde hair.

"Hey buddy" I said and he smiled at me. Man, did he look just like Jax. Especially when he smiled.

I finished up, put him in his pajama's then sat him in his highchair with toys while I started dinner.

Jax walked through the door, just as the timer for dinner was going off.

"Perfect timing" I said to Jax when he walked into the kitchen.

He came over and gave me a kiss.

"I got you something" He said smiling, I noticed his hand behind his back.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah" He said and smiled, then pulled his hand out from behind his back. It was a dozen red roses.

"Aw, what's this for?" I asked.

"Just because" He said smiling. I smiled then kissed him.

"Thanks baby" I said.

"Your so welcome" He said then kissed me.

Then he walked over to Abel.

"Hey little man" He said then kissed Abel on the head.

Jax sat down in front of Abel's highchair and played with him while I dished out our food.

I set it down on the table, then got myself water and Jax a beer. I set it down with our food then sat down.

Jax turned to sit with me.

"Looks great babe" He said.

We finished up dinner and Abel was getting cranky.

"I'll put him to bed" Jax said getting up.

He made Abel a bottle, then picked him up out of his highchair.

"Give mama kisses" He said to Abel as he leaned him down towards my face. I smiled when I heard him say that.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Abel" I said.

"I'll be back babe" Jax said then took Abel to his room.

I cleaned up, then went into the living room to watch tv.

Jax came in a few minutes later.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled up next to him.

I flipped through the channels and there was nothing good on. I turned the tv off and looked up at Jax.

"There is nothing on" I said.

"Well, we could always go to bed" He said smiling then winked so I knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, bed does sound pretty good" I said smiling and he laughed.

He held my face with his hands and start kissing me.

We made it to the bedroom, I pushed his cut off his back, then he pulled my shirt off me. I took his shirt off of him. I fiddled with his belt for a moment before I got it undone.

"I love you Jess" He said in between kisses.

"I love you too" I replied. I felt him smile as he kissed me.

**~Saturday~**

Today Gemma and I were going wedding dress shopping for me.

I took a shower, got dressed, fixed my hair and did my make up.

I walked out of the bathroom and it was 10:55, Gemma was coming at eleven.

About two minutes later she walked through the front door. I heard her say hi to Jax and Abel. I walked into the living room.

"Ready?" Gemma asked when she saw me.

"Yeah" I said. I kissed Jax, then Abel.

"See you two later" I said.

"Pick out something pretty!" I heard Jax yell as I walked out the front door.

We got to the dress shop. I look through about a hundred dresses, and tried on about 30 of them. But none of them was perfect.

Gemma told me not to get one, if it wasn't exactly what I wanted, so I didn't.

I start looking through the last of the dresses when I found one I really liked.

I put it on and it was the perfect one. It was a long white strapless dress with a black band around the waist and it had diamonds on the black band.

"What do you think?" I asked Gemma.

"I think you look stunning" She said and I smiled.

I was going to buy this dress. We stood at the checkout and the woman rang up the dress. It was $1,000 dollars. But the dress was definitely worth it. I had been saving up money for my wedding dress since I was 18. I had saved up $3,000 dollars altogether.

"Who's paying for the dress?" The woman asked.

"I-" I said before Gemma cut me off.

"I am" She said. Getting out her credit card.

"Gemma, I can't let you pay for this" I said.

"Yes, you can, and you will. I want too" She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive" She said smiling and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said hugging her.

"Your welcome baby" She said hugging me back.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to get up, a lot has been going on. But their Wedding is coming up soon! Please review! =)


	40. Chapter 40

Dani is moving to Charming this weekend. And after she gets all moved in with Juice we are going to finish planning my Wedding.

Since Juice didn't have a place to live besides the clubhouse, he asked me to help him pick out an apartment for him and DanI. We found one that was two bedroom, two bath, and had a balcony. He's renting it now for him and DanI.

I walked outside to see a pick up truck filled with furniture pull into Teller-Morrow. I wasn't sure who it was at first and then it hit me.

"Jessa!" Dani yelled as she jumped out of her new pick up truck.

"Hey babe!" I yelled back then pulled her into a hug.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Great" I said. "And I cannot wait to show you my Wedding dress" I told her.

"I can't wait to see it!" She said.

"I didn't know you got a pick up truck" I said.

"Oh, it's not mine" She said. "It's Kevin's" She said.

"So what, you just stole your brothers truck?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, something like that" She replied laughing.

"So were is Juice?' She asked.

"Church" I replied. "There's been a lot going on lately" I said.

"Bad stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" I said sighing.

We talked a little longer when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled. I loved it when Jax did that.

He kissed my neck then rested his head on my shoulder.

"Aww, you guys are like little love birds" Dani said and Jax and I laughed.

"Juice is inside if you wanna go talk to him" Jax said.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you two….to do whatever you want." Dani said and I laughed.

"We need to got out together, just the two of us…soon" Jax said in my ear.

I turned around to face him. "Okay" I said smiling.

"We have gone out, just the two of us, in a long time" Jax said.

"I know, there's been a lot to do" I replied.

"Well, tonight, your mine" He said smiling.

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Our house, 7 o'clock, I'll make dinner, we'll have a night in, and I'll ask my mom to keep Abel" Jax said and I smiled.

"I'll be there" I said.

"You better be" Jax said smiling then kissed me.

"Hey" I heard Juice say while I was kissing Jax. Jax pulled away.

"Your kinda interrupting" Jax said and I laughed. Jax kissed me again once more then we both turned to Juice.

"Now,…. what?" Jax asked.

"Clay said I could leave to go move into the apartment with DanI" Juice said.

"Your point?" Jax asked.

"Be nice" I said to Jax and he smiled at me. "I told Juice I'd help them" I told Jax.

"Yeah" Juice said in agreement.

"So…I gotta go" I said, then kissed Jax and walked away with Juice.

"Don't forget tonight!" Jax yelled at me as I walked away.

"What's tonight?" Juice asked then raised hi eyebrow. I laughed.

"Were gonna…..bond?" I said confused at to how I should put it.

"Ohhhh, I get it" Juice said then winked.

"Shut up" I said then playfully hit him. Juice laughed.

"DanI is taking the truck back, and there's only room for her in it, so you can either ride on the back of my motorcycle-" Juice said before I cut him off.

"I'll take my car" I said laughing, "You don't want Jax to kill you, do you?' I asked.

"No, I'm good" He said smiling.

"Then I better take my car" I said laughing.

I met them back at their apartment, and after 6 hours, everything was moved in. At looked at my cell phone to see what time it was, I read 6:58.

'Crap' I said to myself.

"I gotta go" I said to Juice and Dani.

"Why?' Dani asked.

"I'm late for my date with Jax" I said.

"Oh, ok, well thanks for all your help" DanI said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah thank you" Juice said hugging me after I was done hugging Dani.

"Your welcome" I said.

I grabbed my purse then walked towards the door.

"See you to later" I said.

"Bye" I heard them both say as I walked out the door.

I got to our house and walked in. I shut the door then looked at my cell phone. '7:05'

"Your late" I heard Jax yell from the kitchen. I walked in and set my purse down on the table.

"I'm really sorry" I said.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Jax said and I laughed. I walked over to the stove to see what he was making.

I saw mashed potatoes, carrots and gravy.

"This looks really good" I said.

"And there's these" He said lifting he lid off a plate. He had made steak.

"O my gosh, that looks delicious" I said and he smiled.

"Let's hope it tastes delicious" He said and I laughed.

"I'm sure it will" I said smiling.

While Jax placed the food on plates I got out two beers, opened them and set them on the table.

"So about our wedding" Jax said.

"Oh no" I said and he laughed.

"No, its nothing bad" He said laughing. "I was just wondering when we are gonna start the actually planning"

"Yeah, me too" I said. "I only have one thing picked out" I told him.

"Yeah, what's that?" He asked.

"A black and white wedding" I said. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"I like that idea, what is it, like everything for our wedding is black and white? Or?" He asked

"The groom and his groomsmen wear black, the bridesmaid wears black, and the bride-" I said before Jax cut me off.

"Wears white?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah" I said.

"I like that" He said smiling.

"Okay, and what about red roses?" I asked him.

"Okay, yeah, I mean, we've got red and black…my two favorite colors" He said smiling. I smiled.

"Okay" I said smiling.

"What about the reception?" He asked.

"Yeah….I haven't really thought about that. We could go look at some" I said.

"Okay, in two days. That way I can tell Clay I need to go with you" He said smiling and I laughed.

"Sounds good" I said smiling.

"And as for all the napkins and table cloths and all that other stuff…I'll leave that to you and DanI" HE said and I laughed.

"The only other thing I want a say in, is the food. We need to have steak" He said putting a piece of steak in his mouth.

"We NEED it?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, we NEED it" He said laughing.

"Okay, then we'll have steak" I said and he smiled at me.

"This is really good by the way" I said.

"Well, thank you" He said.

We finished up and then I picked up the plates and set them in the sink.

I turned on the water to start washing them when Jax wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Those can wait until morning" in my ear. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"You are so beautiful" Jax said looking in my eyes. He placed his hands gently on my face and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, and had my arms wrapped around his neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist then he carried me into the bedroom.

* * *

I woke on Jax's chest and felt him playing with my hair. I loved when he played with my hair. I closed my eyes again and laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying this moment.

I heard Jax's phone go off. He grabbed it off the nightstand.

"Yeah?" He said, still playing with my hair.

He sighed, "Yeah, ok, I'll be there in a few" He said and hung up.

"Baby" He said to me.

"Yeah?" I said in a questioning voice.

"I gotta go, more Zobelle crap came up" He said.

I sat up so he could get out of bed. He slid on his pants, grabbed a new shirt out of his drawer and put on his cut.

He came over and kissed me.

"I love you" He said with his finger on my chin, lifting it up so I was looking at him.

"I love you too" I said.

He kissed me once more than grabbed his cell phone and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Jax" I said before he walked out. He turned around to face me.

"Thank you, for last night" I said and he smiled.

"Your welcome babe" He said smiling, then walked out.

I got up and got dressed. DanI and I were going to start the rest of the wedding planning today.

* * *

I pulled up to their new apartment and laid on my horn for a moment. A few minutes later DanI came out.

"Hey Babe" She said as she got into my car.

"Hey" I said. "Ready for some intense wedding planning?" I asked and she laughed.

"For sure" She replied.

"So I was looking online and there is a really cute Wedding boutique that has pretty much everything, its near Oakland, I figured we go down there" I told her.

"Okay, sounds good" She said.

We got there and got out of the car. We walked inside and start shopping around. We found black and white invitations, napkins, and adorable center pieces that had a black vase and Red roses in the middle.

After about 3 hours, we picked out everything I needed and checked out.

"Hungry?" I asked DanI as we got in my car to leave.

"Starving" She replied.

"I know this great restaurant in Oakland, they have amazing food" I said.

"Okay, lets go" She said.

* * *

We got to the restaurant and sat down. I was looking at my menu when I looked up and saw DanI looking nervous.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"I mean, I don't live around here but, isn't Oakland a biker gangs territory?" She asked.

"As a matter a fact it is" We heard a man say from behind her. DanI jumped.

I looked up and saw Laroy. I smiled.

"Long time no see lovely" Laroy said to me.

"I know, really" I said standing up.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Who's this?' He asked looking at DanI.

"Dani, my bff" I said and he laughed.

"Hey" Dani said.

"She taken, cause if-" He started to say before I cut him off.

"Yes, she's taken and no, your not allowed to sleep with her" I said smiling and he laughed.

"Damn, all the pretty girls gotta be taken" He said.

"And the prettiest girl I know is getting married?" He asked looking at my ring.

"Oh, yeah" I said smiling.

"He in SOA?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"He the one that broke your heart?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah, he did at one point" I said.

"Well he ever does it again, come to me, I'd take care of you" He said and I smiled.

"I know you would" I said smiling.

"So anyways, I didn't get a Wedding invite" He said pulling up a chair, sitting down next to us.

"Yeah, well a shoot out at my wedding isn't exactly what I want" I said and he laughed.

"Hi, I'm Monica, I'll be your waitress today, what can I get you guys to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a lemonade" Dani said.

"Sweet iced tea please" I said. The she turned to Laroy.

"Nah, I'm not staying." He said. The waitress walked away to get the drinks.

"Well, I'll let you girls eat, enjoy. Jessa, you look gorgeous" He said and I smiled. "You ever need me, for anything, you got my number"

"Yeah" I said standing up to give him a hug goodbye.

"You know, we could have been something great" He said in my ear as he hugged me.

"You know, your great in bed, but we're not meant for each other" I said and he laughed.

He let go of me. "Call me sometime, keep in touch" He said.

"I will" I said.

"Dani, pleasure meeting you" He said smiling.

She smiled and Laroy walked away.

We ordered our food, ate and left.

We got into my car.

"Who was that?" Dani asked. "And how does he know you? and why is he so nice to you if your associated with the Sons?" She asked me

"That was Laroy" I said.

"Well, I got that" She said.

"Then what is there to know?" I asked her.

"Why doesn't he want to kill you?" She asked and I laughed.

"Believe it or not, not everyone wants to kill me" I said laughing.

"You know what I mean, he's in a different gang" She said.

I scoffed "I really don't want to tell you" I said in a whisper so she didn't hear me.

"I slept with him!" I blurted out.

"WHAT?" Dani yelled.

"Yeah" I said sighing.

"When?" She asked.

"Well, when Jax broke up with me to get with Tara a second time…." I said.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Laroy was there, he comforted me, and I was mad at Jax so, I didn't care that he was in a different gang, he talked me through it, he told me everything I wanted to hear and then we had sex" I said.

"O my gosh" She said.

"But NO ONE knows" I said.

"It was a secret between me and Laroy" I told her.

"I won't tell anyone" She said. "Promise"

"Good, cause if Jax ever finds out-" I warned.

"My lips are sealed" She said.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Please review! I'll try and get the next one up ASAP =)


	41. Chapter 41

I am sooo sorry for the long wait, I have had a lot of personal things going on, but everything is better now, I apologize and hope you guys will forgive me!

* * *

Today Jax and I are going out to look at venues and such.

I took a shower, put on jean shorts and a red tank top, with a flowy black vest and black sandals. I left my hair down, but on eyeliner and mascara and walked into the living room.

"You look great" Jax said standing up.

"Thanks babe" I said smiling. He walked over and kissed me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said, then kissed him one more time before I walked away to get my purse.

We got into Jax's truck, he put Abel in the back and got in.

**~4 hours later~**

"Are there any good venues in charming?" Jax asked chuckling.

"Well there was one that was nice" I said.

"Yeah, one, out of what 10?" He asked and I laughed,

"Yeah" I said sighing.

"Any left on the list?" He asked.

"One" I said.

"Let's go" he said.

We pulled up to the venue and walked.

"Hey, we had an appointment to look at a venue" Jax said.

"Last name please?" The receptionist said.

"Teller" He said and I smiled, I had just realized, very soon, I was going to be Jessa Teller.

While we waited, I was holding Abel, he was facing me, and had his hands on my cheeks, he would squeeze my cheeks and start laughing. Jax and I laughed.

"Hi, My name is Mary Beth and I'll be showing you the venue today." Said an older woman who walked into the room. She extended her hand to Jax and then me.

We walked into this huge room, with a dance floor, chandeliers, and the thing that blew me away, a wall made out of glass that looked over the Ocean and the sky.

"This is really nice" Jax said rubbing his hand on my back.

"It is" I said smiling.

"So when is the big day?" Mary Beth asked.

"Saturday, October 2nd" Jax said.

"Wow, only two months away" She said.

"Yeah" He said.

"Well what do you think of the place?" She asked us.

"I like it" Jax said.

"And what about you Jessa?" She asked,

"I love it, I really do" I said smiling.

"Sounds like it's the place" Jax said.

"How much would it be?" Jax asked.

"About $2,500" Mary Beth said. That was way to much money for us.

"We'll take it" Jax said and my head whipped around looking at him.

"What?" I asked him

"I'll leave you two to talk" Mary Beth said then walked out.

"That's way to much money Jax" I said.

"This place is really nice Jess, I think its worth the money" He said.

"Yeah its gorgeous, and it is worth the money, but you can't spend money you don't have" I said.

"Well, the club's got a ob coming up, it should pay about $5,000 we can put some of that money towards" He told me.

"I don't know" I said sighing.

"Do you love this venue?" Jax asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Then we're getting it" He said. "We only get married once" he said then kissed me.

"Have you decided?" Mary Beth asked walking back into the room.

"Yeah, we'll take it" Jax said and I smiled.

Next up was cake testing, Jax was looking forward to this.

We got to the cake shop and sat down. Soon enough we met with one of the workers and started trying cake.

We tried about ten different cakes then decided to do a vanilla and chocolate swirl. The cake was going to be white with black swirls and red roses. I hadn't seen the cake but I loved it already.

**~Later that night~**

Abel was already asleep and I laid in bed waiting for Jax to get out of the bathroom.

He walked out and climbed into bed then wrapped his arms around me then kissed my neck.

"Thank you" I said softly.

"For what babe?" He asked.

"Everything" I said. "Absolutely everything"

"You are so very welcome" He said with the hint of a smile in his voice.

I smiled then felt him kiss my neck one last time before I fell asleep.

* * *

**~A month Later~**

Our wedding was now only a month away. I couldn't believe it, but for me time wasn't going by fast enough. I couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and see my handsome husband standing there waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I heard Gemma ask me.

"Yeah" I said then stood up off the couch. Gemma and I were going to get the invitations today, then she was coming back to the house to help me address all of them.

We got to the store and I got Abel out of his car seat. We went in and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm picking up invitations under the name of Teller" I said.

"Okay, one second" The lady behind the desk said then went into the back room. I stood up against the counter and played with Abel as we waited. I taught him how to give kisses so he would kiss me and then laugh.

A few minutes later she came back out with the invitations.

"Tell me what you think" She said handing one to me.

It was black with white writing.

It read:

_Mr. Jax Teller and Jessa Carter _

_request the pleasure of your company at their wedding. _

_On Saturday October 2__nd__ at 6 o'clock at the Beach Receptions._

"I love it" I said smiling.

As it got closer to the wedding I have had several dress fittings, Jax took all the guys that were wedding to a shop and made them get tux's. Jax and I even took Abel and got him a little tux.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

**~THE WEDDING DAY~ **

Today was my wedding day and I was ecstatic. Gemma was doing my hair and make up for the wedding. She curled my hair it pulled the top part back and put a silver barrette in it and left the rest hang. She also did a "Smokey eye" for my eye shadow. With light blush and a light pink lip gloss.

Someone knocked on the door of the room all the girls were in.

"Cherry will you get that?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said then stood up and opened the door.

I heard her talking to someone then closed then door.

"Its Juice" She said.

"And you closed the door on him?" I asked.

"Well yeah" She said and I laughed.

"Let him in" I said.

"Thank you Jes-" Juice started to say as he walked into the room then stopped when he saw me.

"How do I look?" I asked him, with my hair and make up done and my dress on.

"You look….beautiful" He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Juice" I said.

"No, I mean it, you look truly beautiful Jessa" He said then hugged me.

"Thank you Juice" I said softy in his ear as I hugged him.

"Jax is a very lucky man" He whispered in my ear and I smiled.

He let go of me. "Well I'm just here to say 15 minutes till the wedding starts" He said.

"Okay" I said smiling.

"Nervous" He asked.

"A little" I said.

"It's okay, so is Jax" He said. 'He's afraid he'll mess up or trip or something"

I laughed, "No that would be me" I said.

"Nah, you both will do great" Juice said and I smiled.

"Yeah but I gotta get back, I'll see you in a few" He said, kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

~Details~

The girls were wearing a strapless black dress with black high heels. The guys were wearing a black tux, with a black shirt and black vest. Jax was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and a red vest.

Ellie was our flower girl and had on a white dress with a red band wrapped around the middle.

Kenny was our ring bearer and wore a black tux and white shirt, with a rose pinned onto his jacket.

**THE LINEUP (The couples that walked down the aisle together)**

Kip and Cherry

Juice and Lyla (Lyla is also my cousin)

Chibs and Kelly (Kelly, a childhood friend)

Opie and Dani (Best Man and Maid of Honor)

Gemma was holding Abel during the wedding.

* * *

The Wedding was getting ready to begin. I had butterflies in my stomach, and could not wait to be Mrs. Jax Teller.

"You look gorgeous" Gemma said as she looked me up and down.

"Thanks Gemma" I said smiling.

The ceremony was going to start in less than five minutes. Everyone was getting lined up.

"You look beautiful Jessa" I heard someone said then turned around to see Clay.

"Thank you Clay" I said smiling.

"You parents would be very proud" He said and I smiled.

"They're ready to go" Gemma said.

"I'm gonna go sit down with Abel" She told us, then kissed me on the cheek.

Everyone walked down the aisle and it was my turn. Clay grabbed my arm and gave me a smile. I was so nervous, but once I saw Jax, all the nervousness I had disappeared.

Clay handed me off to Jax.

"You look amazing" Jax said smiling.

**~Later on into the Ceremony~**

"If there is anyone here who thinks Jax Teller and Jessa Carter should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Said the Priest.

A few seconds after he said that, Abel squealed real loud. Everyone start laughing.

"We won't count that" The priest said.

Jax and I start laughing.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" He said. Jax kissed and I couldn't help but smile as he did.

We got to the reception hall. The Dj called out everyone in the bridal party name's as they walked in. It was mine and Jax's turn.

"An now, Mr. and Mrs. Jax Teller" He said and me and Jax walked in, Jax had hi arm around me and we both start yelling and laughing.

"Cutest couple ever right there!" We heard Juice yell and start laughing.

We all sat down, and ate dinner, and it was time for Opie to give his best man speech.

"Well, I'm not gonna be very good at this, tell you the truth, this is the first time I've ever been best man. So lets start out with, Jax, Jessa, I always knew you two were gonna end up together, I knew that from the time we were five and Jax was so excited that you kissed him under the tree out back" Opie said and we all laughed.

"And I bet you didn't know this Jessa, but that rock you gave Jax when we were ten, the heart shaped one, he still has it" He said and I smiled.

"But getting to the point, you two are perfect for each other, and I wish you two the best life possible, I love you both" Opie said and Jax and I smiled.

It was time for our first dance, Jax took my hand and lead me out to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We slowly rocked back in fourth, I was enjoying the moment. For once in a long time, I didn't have any worries on my mind. I was just happy, and calm, and enjoying my wedding night.

When it came time for cutting the cake, Jax stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me, then placed his hand over mine as we cut a piece.

We broke the piece in half and Jax gave me one. When we put in in each others mouth I took what little bit of cake I had left and rubbed it around Jax's mouth. He start laughing then tried to rub some cake on my mouth but missed.

We finished off the night with lots of dancing and lots of beer. I didn't drink to much because I wanted to remember my Wedding night, as for Jax, he was a pro at drinking beer, so he could drink as many as he wanted without getting drunk.

* * *

**~6 months later~**

I sat on the bed scared of things to come, I looked down at the pregnancy test one last time which read positive.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the long wait. This is the end of "My One and Only" but, if you want a sequel it is up to you. Leave me a review and tell me if you'd like me to continue and start a second story! And I promise, if you'd like a sequel I will update a lot faster =) Please Review! And let me know what you think!


End file.
